


entangled

by perfectlyrose



Series: intertwined [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (here be some some of the sex tags), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Adam, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Compliant, Polyamory, Post-War, Roleplay, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Top Adam, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Vacation, also forgot the, remember when i said they were all switches? i'm making that a Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Keith walks into the cockpit to find Shiro in one of the pilot seats with Adam leaning against the wall near his usual passenger seat.“Look who finally decided to show up,” Adam drawls, a twinkle in his eye. “We were wondering if you’d decided to skip vacation after all.”“I would never.” Keith presses a kiss to Adam’s cheek and squeezes his hip on his way to his seat. “And like the two of you would actually leave without me.”“Thought about it,” Shiro teases.“They wouldn’t have opened the flight gates for you,” Keith says. “Everyone is too eager to get rid of me for a bit.”Three months after getting together, Keith, Shiro, and Adam take a much needed vacation back to Earth.
Relationships: Adam/Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: intertwined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112780
Comments: 27
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animelover2day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover2day/gifts).



> a request written for animelover2day!
> 
> thank you ever so much to the loveliest Kika for both the constant encouragement and also the beta!
> 
> thanks to you all for being here for a second dose of adasheith!! this is approximately 80% porn, please enjoy ~~responsibly~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter does include a roleplay scene in which keith is called a cadet. this is discussed and approved by both parties in the moment. it is easy to skip if that's not your jam, you will not miss plot.

“Adam, have you seen my sweatpants? The grey ones?” Shiro calls out from the bedroom where he’s packing for their vacation.

Adam looks over towards the couch and raises an eyebrow at Keith who somehow manages to look guilty even with a spoonful of peanut butter stuck in his mouth. He pointedly drags his eyes down his boyfriend's body to linger on the slightly too large grey sweatpants he’s wearing.

“Why don’t you ask Keith?” he calls back.

Keith pulls the spoon out of his mouth. “Traitor,” he hisses.

Adam grins at him and goes back to grading reports on his tablet.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice is a lot closer now. Keith looks up just in time to see him realize that he can’t find his favorite sweats because Keith is actively wearing them, along with one of Adam’s sweaters.

“How’s packing going?” Keith asks, trying for innocent and missing by a mile.

“Would be going better if I could find things,” Shiro teases. He reaches out and ruffles Keith’s hair, startling a squawk out of him. “But you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you.”

“I mean, you’re welcome to steal them back,” Keith offers. His smirk is an invitation as he sets his comm aside.

“We leave in two days and none of us are packed or ready,” Adam reminds them from the table when it looks like Takashi is considering the offer. “Don’t get too distracted.”

Keith and Shiro huff in unison.

“Spoilsport,” Takashi mutters.

“Only for a couple more days,” Adam promises.

Keith’s comm chimes insistently from the couch cushions and he groans.

“Aren’t you off duty?” Shiro asks, sitting on the back of the couch.

“Supposedly,” Keith mutters. He pulls out the comm and immediately perks up when he sees who’s calling.

“Allura!” he greets as soon as the video link snaps into focus.

The Altean’s laugh fills the room. “Hello Keith. I assume your boys are with you too?”

Shiro leans down into frame. “Hey Allura.”

Adam calls out a greeting from the table but doesn’t get up.

“Just checking in to make sure you three are actually going to make it,” she says.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Why is everyone convinced that we are incapable of taking a vacation? The Blades haven’t let us hear the end of it.”

Allura raises a graceful eyebrow. “Perhaps because neither you nor Shiro have taken any sort of break since you became Paladins.”

Keith makes a face. “Like you’re one to talk.”

“I took a honeymoon,” she says primly. “Lance was very insistent.”

Keith remembers this solely because Lance called him in the middle of wedding planning to panic about Alteans not knowing the concept of a honeymoon.

“Sure was,” he says.

“Anyway, I expect to see you all in a week on Earth. Everyone else has confirmed that they’ll be there.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Allura,” Shiro assures her.

“Good, because I have a surprise for everyone.” She grins at them, serene and sharp in equal measure, and cuts the feed before they can say anything in return.

Keith flops back down on the couch. “Can I be Allura when I grow up?”

“She’s vaguely terrifying when she wants to be,” Adam says. “I like that about her.”

“You haven’t seen her throw someone across the room so hard they bounce,” Keith tells him, something like awe in his voice.

“Incredibly terrifying then,” Adam amends. “Remind me not to piss her off.”

Keith’s comm chirps again, this time with a work message. He rolls off the couch with a huff. “Gotta go handle this,” he says. He pulls off the sweater and tosses it in Adam’s direction before doing the same with the sweatpants. “Thanks for the loan, boys.”

They both watch him saunter into their bedroom in nothing but his underwear with matching expressions. It’s been over three months since they all got together but it’s still a treat to see Keith so comfortable and confident.

He returns a couple minutes later, back in uniform. He gives them both a quick kiss before disappearing out of their quarters to deal with one of the hundred small fires that have cropped up as their departure looms ever nearer.

Adam can’t wait for their vacation.

//

The last two days before their departure fly by in a flurry of packing and last minute duties.

“And training for the new recruits is being handed off so Varn’la can handle Adam’s classes, right?” Keith asks Vrida.

“We have it handled,” she says, clearly exasperated. “Nothing is going to fall apart because the three of you aren’t here. I swear none of you actually know how to take a break.”

Keith offers a sheepish smile. “You’re not the first person to say that.”

“Go. Have fun. Don’t even think about checking in until you’re on your way back to base.” She ruffles his hair, hand easily covering the top of his head.

Keith makes a face at her even as he salutes and turns towards the hangar where his boys should already be waiting.

The ship is already purring when he walks in. Keith’s face splits with a grin as he jogs towards the lowered ramp, bag thumping against his hip. He dumps it in the cargo bay on the way by. Usually the space is for Kosmo, but he’s hanging out with Krolia for the duration of their trip, which means they actually have space for luggage. He fully expects the wolf to be irredeemably spoiled when they return; his mom’s always had a soft spot for him.

Keith walks into the cockpit to find Shiro in one of the pilot seats with Adam leaning against the wall near his usual passenger seat.

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Adam drawls, a twinkle in his eye. “We were wondering if you’d decided to skip vacation after all.”

“I would never.” Keith presses a kiss to Adam’s cheek and squeezes his hip on his way to his seat. “And like the two of you would actually leave without me.”

“Thought about it,” Shiro teases.

“They wouldn’t have opened the flight gates for you,” Keith says. “Everyone is too eager to get rid of me for a bit.”

“They are just horrified that you haven’t taken a vacation since they’ve known you,” Shiro says.

“Rightfully so,” Adam agrees. “Let’s go before he finds something else to do.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Shiro says with a laugh, finishing up his preflight checks. Keith settles in as co-pilot, quickly catching up with his checks as well. 

Adam straps in as they connect to flight control for clearance to leave. The on-duty controller razzes them as expected and opens the airlock.

“Ready?” Shiro asks them, grin bright as a supernova.

“Ready,” Keith and Adam answer in unison.

Shiro guides them out into space and towards their two weeks of relaxation. As soon as they’re in open space, Shiro transfers controls over to Keith’s station with a wink and spins so he can see both of them.

“So, we have the broad strokes of everything planned and unfortunately have to play nice diplomats a bit still, but what are you two looking forward to the most?”

“Feel like I just got called on in class,” Keith mutters.

Shiro leans over and swats him. “Rude.”

“What are you planning, Takashi?” Adam asks. He stretches out and puts his feet in Shiro’s lap.

“Going to take you both dancing. It’s been forever since I stepped foot in a club.”

“I’ve never been,” Keith admits.

Shiro and Adam both look at him, smiles bordering on predatory in the best way.

“We’ll be sure to make your first time memorable,” Shiro says, intent dripping from the words.

Adam nods in agreement. “Shiro mostly wants to show us off. No better place than a dance floor to publicly stake a claim.”

Something in Keith definitely likes the idea of that and he says as much, to the delight of his partners.

“Wonder if that sex shop we used to visit is still there or rebuilt,” Adam muses. “I know we can get stuff out here, but it’s going to be nice to be in a shop actually meant for humans and our bodies’ limitations.”

Keith snorts. “One of the Blades sent you a link to a store didn’t they.”

“Scarred for life,” Adam says blithely.

“Keith?” Shiro asks. “You haven’t answered yet.”

Keith raises an eyebrow and deliberately reaches out to flick on autopilot. “Keeping the two of you in bed as much as possible.” He eyes them up. “Think we could start now, actually.”

“Insatiable,” Shiro teases, already undoing his seat harness. “Adam, we created a monster.”

“I will gladly accept the consequences,” Adam retorts, getting to his feet. “Plus the bed on this thing is giant and we need to break it in.”

“An excellent plan,” Shiro agrees, following the two of them out of the cockpit.

Adam flops onto the bed, propping himself up to watch the other two. He’s in casual clothes, but both of his boys are still in uniform. They look delectable.

“Love how the two of you look in those uniforms,” he says.

“You like us out of them better,” Takashi retorts. He’s not wrong.

He also loves watching the skin-tight material be pulled off of them. He’s watched and helped countless times now and it never gets old. “Think the two of you should take them off, then,” Adam says.

“Looking for a show, babe?” Takashi asks with a smirk. The swing of his hips should be illegal as he approaches the bed. He leans over and gives Adam a tease of a kiss before pulling back and joining an already flushed Keith near the foot of the bed.

“If you want to give one,” Adam finally replies. Heat is already starting to course through his veins.

“What do you think, Keith?” Takashi pulls Keith close, slotting in behind him and running his hands over his chest while keeping eye contact with Adam. The Blades uniform does nothing to disguise the fact that Keith is very interested in how this is going. Takashi’s hand slides down to cup his hardening cock. “Want to put on a show with me, baby?”

His voice is a dark promise and Adam reached down to press his hand against his own cock through his pants.

Keith nods. 

“First things first,” Takashi says, voice low in the way that sends shivers through Adam. “Take out your braid. You know he loves to see your hair down.”

“Take it out yourself,” Keith demands. He grinds back against Takashi and keeps his eyes on Adam.

Takashi complies, quickly removing the elastic at the end of Keith’s braid.

“Undo it slow,” Takashi whispers in Keith’s ear. “Give him a show.”

As much as Adam loves the times when Keith takes charge, loves the confidence he wears so well now, watching Keith go soft and obedient for Takashi is gorgeous.

Keith pulls his braid over his shoulder and undoes the first twist with deft fingers. He’s playing at being demure, biting his bottom lip and watching Adam from beneath his lashes. He unwinds his braid slowly while Takashi’s hands roam over his body.

Adam pops the button on his pants.

Keith looks like a dream with his hair loose around his shoulders. Adam’s fingers itch to sink into it like Takashi is doing right now, knowing exactly how soft it is. Keith reaches behind himself and starts unzipping his suit.

Takashi turns him so Keith’s back is to Adam and then takes over unzipping duties himself, baring the curve of Keith’s spine inch by inch.

“I’m not the only one supposed to be getting undressed here,” Keith whispers.

“Get busy then,” Takashi teases.

Keith immediately reaches for the zipper of Takashi’s suit, but Takashi doesn’t let him get far. He keeps Keith in place until he’s unzipped him down to his tailbone then trails his fingers up his spine.

Adam bites his lip. He’s peeled them out of these uniforms so many times but this is a treat, watching like this. 

He unzips his trousers and makes himself comfortable.

Keith artlessly pulls his arm out of the sleeves of the suit, doing a delectable little shimmy as he bares his torso and lets the suit hang off his hips. Adam makes eye contact with Shiro, smiling. Their lover might be too impatient for a proper striptease, but he still looks incredible.

Honestly, Adam can’t wait to see those long, lithe lines of him painted neon under club lights, can’t wait to see what kind of dancing they can goad him into. He’s seen those hips in action. He’ll be good at it, if he lets himself.

Keith finally gets to Takashi’s zipper, turning so that Adam can watch the unveiling. He shoots Adam a little smirk and then pulls Takashi down into a filthy kiss while still pulling the zipper at an excruciatingly slow rate.

Adam’s always had a deep appreciation of Takashi’s shoulders and they’ve only gotten broader over the years. His back is a masterpiece and Keith is framing it with his hands, spreading them possessively across revealed skin as he inches the suit off.

By the time Takashi’s suit is around his waist, Adam has his dick in his hands, stroking himself slowly.

“Next time,” Adam says, making the pair of them break their kiss to look at him. They’re a picture, half-naked and dark-eyed. He’s going to devour them. “Next time, I’m recording this to watch when you’re on missions.”

He knows Takashi likes the idea of that; he always has. Keith is the wildcard here, but Adam can hear the hitch of his breath and the way he bites at his bottom lip spells definite interest.

Keith maintains eye contact with Adam as he kicks off his boots and wiggles out of the rest of his suit, his cock slapping up against his stomach when it’s freed. Takashi tries to reach for it, but Keith sidesteps him, stalking towards the bed instead. The demure act from earlier has disappeared entirely now.

“Not going to finish undressing me?” Takashi asks, a pout in his voice. Adam doesn’t take his eyes off Keith to see if he’s actually pouting or not.

“You’re a big boy,” Keith purrs. “Do it yourself. I’m busy.”

He crawls up the bed and swats Adam’s hand out of the way. Keith waits for Adam to nod permission before swallowing down his cock.

Adam fists a hand in Keith’s hair and forces himself to keep his eyes open. Keith is bent over, flexibility on display as he works Adam over and sways his ass in Takashi’s direction. Adam hears Takashi curse as he scrambles out of the rest of his suit.

Keith may not be the best at a striptease, but he’s never had a problem being a tease in bed with them.

Keith pulls off and licks up the side of Adam’s dick.

“Fuck, your tongue,” Adam pants out. The discovery that Keith’s tongue was textured, almost like a cat’s, had been a _discovery_ for sure. Adam doesn’t think he’s ever going to get used to the way it feels on his dick, the drag of it that just feels incredible and like nothing else.

The bed dips as Takashi climbs onto it and Adam hears the click of a cap before his focus narrows back down to the warm wetness of Keith’s mouth. He’s not going to last long like this.

Keith moans around his cock and Adam looks up to see Takashi pressing one of his metal fingers into Keith. Apparently none of them are looking to take their time this round. Keith has made his appreciation of Takashi’s prosthetic fingers well known and always loses it quickly when Takashi uses them to open him up.

“Like that?” Takashi teases.

Keith answers by pushing his hips back, taking the finger deeper.

“Definitely likes that,” Adam pants out. Keith hums around him and Adam tightens his grip in his hair.

Takashi sinks another finger into him. Keith takes the brutal rhythm Takashi is setting with his fingers and translates it to the way he’s moving his mouth on Adam’s cock.

“Shit, I’m going to come sooner rather than later if you keep doing that,” Adam warns.

Keith doesn’t bother pulling off to answer him, just doubles down instead, doing the thing with his tongue that always drives Adam insane.

“Fuck.” Adam thrusts up into Keith’s mouth twice more then comes down his throat.

Keith swallows then pulls off carefully, resting his cheek on Adam’s still-clothed thigh. He’d never gotten a chance to do more than get his dick out. Adam thumbs at the corner of his mouth, all red and slick. Keith looks blissed out, eyes glazed over as he nuzzles into him.

He’s still moving in jerky little thrusts as Takashi fucks him with his fingers.

Adam pets his hair. “You did so good, Keith.” The praise makes him whine, as it often does. “Do you want Takashi to fuck you now?”

“He better,” Keith mutters, then protests when Takashi suddenly removes his fingers.

“As you wish,” Takashi says. He wraps one hand around Keith’s hip and slicks his cock up with the other.

Takashi sheathes himself in Keith without hesitation, making Keith moan, mouth going slack. Adam feeds two fingers into Keith’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Keith immediately starts sucking on them as diligently as he did his cock.

Takashi pounds into Keith, giving it to him hard and fast, the way that gets the both of them off the quickest. It’s been days since they’ve gotten to be together with all the vacation prep and it shows now.

“You look gorgeous like this,” Adam says. He catches Takashi’s eye. “Both of you. Definitely need to record this for posterity.”

“Fucking hell, Adam,” Takashi grits out. He grinds into Keith, the grip on his hips looks bruising, which Keith will be pleased about.

Adam tugs at Keith’s hair, pumps his fingers in and out of his mouth a few times. “Come on, I want to see both of you come. Finish your show for me.”

Keith moans around his fingers as Takashi fucks into him even harder. Keith loves it when they get a little rough with him. Likes being reminded that he’s smaller than them, even though it’s by a slim margin. So Adam twists his fist, dragging Keith's head back a little.

“You going to come for us?” he asks. “Be good, Keith.”

Takashi reaches around and gives Keith’s still untouched cock two firm strokes. That’s all Keith needs to spill all over Takashi’s knuckles. He’s practically boneless as Takashi thrusts into him another half dozen times before pulling out and stroking himself to completion, coming over Keith’s hole and letting it drip down to his balls.

Takashi collapses next to them in bed, grinning soppily. “Happy vacation!” He exerts himself just enough to steal a kiss from Adam and then flops back down.

Adam laughs. “Indeed. Happy vacation.”

Adam removes his fingers from Keith’s mouth. His boy’s a mess now — chin wet with spit and hole smeared with Takashi’s come. Adam reaches down with his spit-slick fingers and scoops up some of the come, pushing it into Keith.

“Fuck,” Keith moans, pressing into Adam’s touch. “If you keep doing that I’m going to be ready to go again.”

“Good,” Adam says. He keeps playing with Keith’s rim, tugging at it and pushing in more come.

“As soon as I can move, I’m getting these pants off of you and fucking you,” Keith promises.

“If one of you hands me the lube, I can get ready for you while you recover.” He’s pretty sure Keith’s dick is already well on its way to ready, and he’s perfectly willing to ride Keith even if the rest of him is still fucked out. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

“Shiro, give the man some lube,” Keith orders, rolling off of Adam so he can undress.

Takashi’s floating arm gropes around the mussed bedcovers until the bottle is found and delivered to Adam.

Adam watches his boys intertwine as they bask in the afterglow and smiles as he starts undressing. Vacation is going to be really fucking excellent.

//

It’s late local time when they finish navigating all the proper protocols to set down on Earth. The officers at the Garrison landing pad snap to attention when they catch sight of Shiro exiting the ship.

Adam snorts when he sees it. “Still their golden boy even after he ditched them, huh?”

Keith nods. “Still the hero to everyone but the top brass who know he’s usually here to start trouble.”

Adam laughs. “Seems about right.” He hesitates at the top of the ramp.

“Been awhile, huh?” Keith asks quietly. “You good?”

“Will be,” Adam says. He reaches out and squeezes Keith’s hand before heading down the ramp and into the Garrison hangar.

Keith can hear the whispers explode as people catch sight of Adam, back on Earth and back at the Garrison for the first time since the battle that left him presumed dead. Adam stops at Shiro’s side, slides an arm around his waist. It’s something he does all the time on base, to Shiro and Keith both, but Keith’s breath catches. For a second he’s a cadet again, accidentally catching a rare moment of public affection between the Garrison’s favorite couple and feeling punched in the gut by it.

He doesn’t like coming back here. The fact that he rarely misses the planet he grew up on breeds guilt, sometimes. But the best things from here, the family built in war, isn’t rooted here, really. This is their home, more than it is his, but so is the universe they’re helping rebuild and he sees them out there.

The Garrison feels constricting, hostile. It doesn’t matter if he’s a Senior Blade, a Paladin of Voltron, one of Earth’s saviors. Here in these halls he is just a troubled, combative dropout. If saving the world didn’t earn him their respect, he’s pretty sure he’s never going to get it. He really wishes he could say it didn’t bother him.

“Keith, are you coming?” Shiro calls back to him.

Keith takes a deep breath and starts down the ramp, head held high against the renewed whispers that he can hear all too well. There is a sprinkling of admiration from people who know him only by reputation, who never walked these hallways with him, and he appreciates it, knowing that he’ll spend the next couple of days with higher ranking officers who definitely remember him.

Shiro presses a hand to the small of his back as Keith comes to stand next to him.

“And I’m sure you know Senior Blade Kogane,” Shiro says, tone all bland politeness to the commander who was standing by to greet them.

“Of course,” she says. She does not offer a handshake or a salute. Keith sees Adam stiffen out of the corner of his eye. He hasn’t seen Keith interact with the Garrison personnel since the day he left the premises in a flurry of grief and anger, doesn’t know that this is actually on the decent end of the spectrum since she’s not out and out glaring or sneering at him..

Keith did catch her lingering too long on Adam’s scars through, which is probably why Shiro was already being a bit frosty.

“If you have everything you need for the night, I’ll show you to your rooms.”

Adam cocks an eyebrow.

Keith studiously doesn’t react, knowing it’s best if Shiro handles this particular headache.

“We only require one room,” Shiro says. His hand presses into Keith’s back harder. “I believe that was made clear in the information we sent over prior to this visit.”

“Oh. I believe we assumed it was a mistake,” she says, already typing furiously on her comm. “Our apologies, quarters will be prepared momentarily.”

“Assumptions should not be made about requests from visiting diplomatic parties,” Shiro replies. His tone is clearly cold this time as he emphasizes that they are, in fact, visiting diplomats and not wayward Garrison members returning to the fold.

Shiro’s in his Blades uniform. Adam’s in Blade colors, though he doesn’t wear the official uniform.

“Of course,” the commander says. “Please give me one moment.” She walks away quickly, comm pressed to her ear now as she quietly gives clipped orders.

“Think they prepared two rooms or three?” Adam asks, tense smile on his face.

“They definitely prepared two,” Keith says, not meeting their eyes. Of course they did. They saw Shiro and Adam’s names and immediately made assumptions. “I’m going to go lock up the ship so the Garrison doesn’t try to poke around.”

“Keith…” Shiro catches his hand, worry etched on his face.

“I’m fine,” Keith says, and it’s almost not a lie. He squeezes Shiro’s hand and walks back to the ship. Away from the situation that needed his full attention, Keith can hear the gossip flying through the hangar again. By morning, the entire Garrison is going to know that the three of them are here and only requested one room.

Keith sighs as he puts up the heaviest security their ship has to offer. He can’t wait to get out of this place and actually start their vacation.

//

Shiro had blissfully forgotten how tedious meetings at the Garrison were and how long they dragged on. The Paladin uniform jacket he’d worn during his tenure on the Atlas sits oddly on his shoulders now that he’s gotten used to the Blades uniform, but Keith had convinced him to wear it today, saying it would put the Garrison at ease, especially since Keith planned to stay in Blades gear.

He’s probably right, but it has also given them the idea that he’s still part of the rank and file instead of a Blade of Marmora representative. He wonders if they just don’t understand the additional trappings on Keith’s uniform that mark him as a Senior Blade leader, or if they just don’t care.

Either way, he doesn’t like it and his opinion of the Garrison’s diplomatic corps’ ability to liaise with other cultures, already not stellar, is dropping fast.

Shiro watches the tension in Keith ratchet up as the day drags on. His own shoulders ache just looking at the tight way he’s holding himself. It gets worse every time one of the Garrison brass they’re meeting with directs their questions to Shiro instead of Keith, who is the highest ranking Blade in the room. He’s corrected them every time, has deferred every major question to Keith, but it’s grating.

Adam chose to sit in this meeting as well and Shiro’s pretty sure he’s one disrespectful comment away from tearing someone’s throat out, judging by the terrifyingly mild look on his face.

When they finally break for lunch, Shiro presses a hand to the small of Keith’s back as they step into the hallway. Keith leans into it with a small smile and Shiro sees Adam reach out to briefly squeeze his hand. They’re all trying to stay professional, but they’re not looking to keep their relationship secret either.

Keith suddenly stiffens, spine going ramrod straight and expression somewhere between anguished and angry.

“Keith?” Shiro asks, concerned.

Keith shakes his head. “Let’s just go,” he says quietly.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro presses. “We can eat in our room if you want to talk.”

Keith just bites his bottom lip. His teeth look a little sharper than normal.

“If I have to sit anywhere near these people in the next two hours I’m going to lose it,” Adam chimes in, probably noticing all the same things Shiro is. “Let’s go back to ours and unwind.”

Adam twines his fingers with Keith’s and tugs him down the hallway towards their quarters. Shiro keeps an arm around Keith’s waist and uses his other hand to quickly put in an order for food to be delivered to them on his comm.

Keith is quiet the whole way back to their room. Shiro and Adam herd him inside and to the couch, sitting down on either side of him.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asks again, rubbing his hand up and down Keith’s back.

“Other than the Garrison reps being complete dicks,” Adam says. “Because they were and none of us were fine with that, but on the way out…”

Keith slumps over to hide his face in Shiro’s chest, rubbing his cheek against his shirt. Shiro makes eye contact with Adam over his head, both of them recognizing the scenting behavior from living with Galra and unsure what brought it out in Keith.

Adam scoots in closer and rests his forehead on Keith’s shoulder, mimicking the action while Shiro presses his face into the top of Keith’s head.

“Baby, please tell us what’s wrong?” he entreats.

“I hate being back here, sometimes.” Keith’s voice is muffled, soft. Fragile in a way that he rarely is. “It doesn’t matter what I’ve made of myself, they all just remember me as the delinquent charity case that flamed out before graduating and they don’t even bother hiding that they think they’re better than me because of it.”

They’re _not_ ,” Shiro bites out. “You’re better than every person here and have been since the second you walked in the door. You deserve their respect.”

“Is that everything?” Adam asks. He presses a kiss to the side of Keith’s neck. “You were holding it together in the meeting until we were leaving.”

“Guess they weren’t talking loud enough for the two of you to hear,” Keith says with a sigh. “You’d think people in the diplomatic corps would remember that other species sometimes have enhanced senses.”

Shiro suspects they forgot that applied to Keith, despite him being dressed in his Blades uniform and representing the organization. They tended to either ignore his Galra heritage or acknowledge it solely as a reason to view him with distrust.

Keith is definitely not the only one who does not enjoy being back here. Even the most skeptical Blades are never as hostile towards Shiro as the Garrison is to Keith.

“What did they say?” Adam’s voice is carefully neutral.

“Nothing worth repeating,” Keith mumbles.

“Keith,” Shiro urges.

“They were talking about us,” he finally admits after a few moments. He hasn’t stopped scenting Shiro. It’s like he’s not even fully aware he’s doing it. “The three of us.”

“What did they say?” The words are sharp when they leave Adam’s mouth this time.

Anger sparks in Shiro’s veins. He can guess what Keith overheard. The news that they only requested one room spread like wildfire through the Garrison gossip mill, as did the related and correct assumption that the three of them were in a relationship.

“It’s just… they remember the two of you together before, and my crush, so they were speculating.”

“They think we’re just _indulging_ you,” Shiro says flatly.

“Polite way of putting it,” Keith agrees.

“They’re full of shit,” Adam says. He nips at Keith’s neck. “They have no clue what they’re talking about. We love you. You’re ours and we’re yours.”

“I know,” Keith says. Shiro wishes he sounded more confident in that, that he wasn’t still tense. “It’s not like I didn’t expect something like this. I know relationships like ours aren’t as common here, I just…”

“Don’t let them get in your head,” Shiro whispers fiercely. “It doesn’t matter what they think of our relationship. We love you.”

“Love you too,” Keith says.

“That’s what matters,” Shiro says. “We have to put up with them for one more day and then it’s really vacation time and we get to fuck off and leave them stuck here with their scratchy uniforms and cafeteria food.”

Keith snorts out a laugh and it feels like victory.

“What do you need from us?” Adam asks. “Is the scenting helping?”

Keith pauses for a moment. “Um, yeah, actually. Didn’t entirely realize…”

“Mmm, cute,” Adam decides, tugging on his braid.

“Adam!”

Shiro chuckles. “What else, baby? Want you to feel as comfortable as you can.”

“Can I…”

“Whatever you need,” Adam says against his ear. He nips at him again and Keith shudders.

“Didn’t even let me finish.”

“So finish,” Adam snarks back.

“Want to mark you up,” he says. “Both of you. Want people to know you’re both mine since they can’t smell me on you.”

“You got it,” Shiro says. He presses a kiss to the crown of Keith’s head and then tips his head back, offering his neck.

Keith noses against it immediately, scenting him there as well. His hands come up to unbutton Shiro’s uniform jacket.

Adam scrapes his teeth against the back of Keith’s neck, making him shiver. “Want us to mark you too?”

Keith whines.

“Words, baby,” Adam teases.

“Please.”

Adam bites down at the base of Keith’s neck, sucking a mark against his spine where his braid usually falls. Keith moans and sets his teeth into Shiro’s skin, right at the spot where his uniform collar ends. His teeth are definitely sharper than normal. Shiro hisses as the pain blooms and warms into familiar pleasure.

He sternly wills his arousal down. This is about making Keith comfortable, not sex. Not this time, at least.

Keith nips his way down to Shiro’s collarbone and worries a mark into existence there as well while Shiro mumbles words of praise and love to him. Eventually, they shift so Keith can mark Adam as well, can cover him in his scent. Shiro sets his own marks into the sensitive skin of Keith’s neck.

By the time a soft knock at the door announces the arrival of their lunch, Keith is a relaxed puddle between him and Adam, purring contentedly. Shiro knows that any Galra would know instantly that he and Adam are Keith’s, that he is theirs. They’re drowning in each other’s scents, he’s sure.

The marks bruised into their skin should inform all of the humans of what they are to each other too. He welcomes the curl of possessiveness in his veins, thinks his boys would as well.

Adam unwinds himself to get the food, soothing Keith’s protest with a quick kiss.

They’re all much calmer when they walk back into the meeting room after lunch. Keith looks like a consummate professional, braid and uniform both neat. There are a couple bruises peeking over his collar but they’re not obvious.

Shiro doesn’t bother to redo the top button of his jacket, proudly leaving the bite mark Keith left on his neck on full display.

//

Their second full day at the Garrison finds them all more relaxed but still ready to leave as soon as they can manage. Tonight. Their hotel reservation starts tonight, thank everything.

Adam is taking great pleasure in engaging in PDA whenever they are around others, regardless of Takashi’s bemusement. They’re no longer cadets or officers here that have to behave and Adam has a point to prove to everyone who’s been rude to Keith while trying to suck up to Takashi or him.

Keith is glowing under the attention.

Adam is definitely intrigued when Keith drags him away from an excruciatingly boring conversation while Takashi is in yet another meeting and makes a beeline towards a section of classrooms that Adam is pretty sure are not being used for the summer session.

Keith glances around to make sure no one is around and then pulls Adam into a classroom. He has a moment for a wave of deja vu to overtake him at how the classrooms look exactly the same still before Keith pins him against the door with a searing kiss.

Adam grips Keith’s hips tightly, fingertips slipping under his waistband. “You know ah-” he cuts off when Keith nips at the sensitive spot behind his ear. “You know if you wanted to make out we could’ve gone back to our quarters.”

Keith pulls back enough to give him a look, one eyebrow raised. His eyes are dark and his lips are red and slick from their kiss and he looks incredible. “Are you telling me you’ve never thought about it?” He ducks his head and looks up at Adam through his lashes. “Do you not want to defile a Garrison classroom with me?”

Adam’s grip goes bruising. “Keith…”

“Come on, Adam. Bet you’ve done it before.”

Well, he can’t deny that. He and Takashi _had_ made use of an empty classroom a couple of times.

“Bet you taught in this exact classroom before,” Keith says. “Just think, you could bend me over the desk and fuck me. Could put me on my knees under it and no one would even be able to see that your cock was in my throat.”

Adam growls and spins them around so Keith’s back is against the door. He pins him in place with his hips. They’re both well on their way to being hard so he grinds into him. “And what if I want people to see you on your knees for me? You look so pretty sucking cock.”

Keith shivers.

Adam leans in for another kiss and it’s open and wet and messy. He presses a thumb into the mark he left on Keith’s collarbone last night, swallowing the noise it drags from Keith. 

Keith whimpers when Adam pulls back. Adam swipes a thumb over Keith’s bottom lip and then turns his back on him and walks over to the desk. He takes a seat in the teacher’s chair and pointedly spreads his legs. He palms himself, fully hard and tenting his pants now, and looks at Keith. He’s slumped against the door, eyes hot and clothes rumpled.

Adam wants to eat him alive.

“What are you waiting for?” he asks in his best disinterested voice, raising an eyebrow.

Keith fumbles to lock the door and then crosses the short distance and drops to his knees between Adam’s legs. He looks up at Adam, hands still at his sides, like he’s waiting for permission.

Adam tangles his fingers in Keith’s hair. “Come on, cadet, don’t keep me waiting.”

He freezes as soon as the words leave his mouth, can feel Keith do the same before he shivers again.

“Keith? Is this okay?” Adam asks. He reaches out and tilts Keith’s face up.

“Very okay,” Keith says, voice raspy like he’s already taken Adam’s cock. “Didn’t realize it was going to be a thing for me but, very okay, _sir_.”

And, oh, Adam likes that, too. He hooks his thumb into the corner of Keith’s mouth, lets him suck at it for just a second before taking it away.

“Okay then. I think I said not to keep me waiting,” Adam tells him.

Keith reaches out and deftly undoes the button and zip of Adam’s pants. He carefully frees Adam’s erection and leans forward to lick over the tip. The friction of Keith’s textured tongue makes Adam’s hips jerk.

“Open up for me,” Adam orders. He keeps his grip in Keith’s hair loose for now, a reminder instead of a guide.

Keith opens his mouth, showing Adam his tongue. Adam bites his lip and feeds his cock into Keith’s mouth. He stops about halfway even though he knows Keith lacks a gag reflex, wanting to work up to it.

“Don’t make me do all the work, cadet,” he says. “Suck.”

Keith’s eyes flash and then his mouth tightens around Adam’s cock. He brings a hand up to wrap around the base and starts moving, working the length Adam fed him, sloppy and wet just the way Adam likes.

He really does look so pretty on his knees with his lips stretched around a cock. Adam should see about taking pictures sometime, if his boys are alright with it.

Adam uses his grip in Keith’s hair to pull him off his cock with an obscene pop.

“Sir?” Keith slurs, sounding drunk.

“I think you can do better, cadet,” Adam says. “You said you’d make this worth my while.”

“Please sir, I can,” Keith babbles out. He tries to lean forward to get Adam’s dick in his mouth, but Adam holds him still. “Please.”

“I think you need some extra instruction,” Adam says. “That way, next time, you know what you should do.”

“Next time?”

Adam smirks. “You have a very talented mouth and I was right about you looking pretty on your knees. I think we can work out an arrangement, don’t you think?”

Keith nods.

“Good boy,” Adam praises. “Now, hands off and open up for me again.”

Keith releases his hold on Adam’s dick and lets Adam guide it back into his mouth. Adam pulls Keith forward until he’s sucking on the same length as earlier then starts thrusting shallowly, fucking into his mouth.

Keith moans around him and the vibration has Adam sinking deeper on the next thrust. He nudges at Keith’s throat and then pulls back. Does it again. Keith tries to lean forward to take more, but Adam’s grip tightens.

“Do you think you can handle more?” Adam asks.

Keith nods as best as he can with a mouth full of cock.

Adam smirks and pulls Keith’s head down until his nose presses skin. The hot clutch of Keith’s throat opening around the head of his cock is overwhelming. He holds Keith there for a second, two, then drags him back far enough for him to take a breath through his nose.

He fucks Keith’s mouth in earnest now, alternating between fast, shallow thrusts and slow, deep ones.

His own mouth starts running away with him. “You’re so good at this, cadet,” he hears himself say. “I bet you’ve had a lot of practice. That or your mouth was made to take cock.”

Adam’s buried to the hilt and he can feel his orgasm approaching quickly. “Can’t believe,” he gasps and pulls back a little. “Can’t believe a good little cadet like you just dropped to his knees like this. Right here in the classroom when anyone could walk by and see.”

Keith moans around him again and Adam knows he’s on the right track, reminding Keith of where they are, that he’s the one who wanted to do this here.

“Someone might come back to ask me questions,” Adam says, his hips moving at a brutal pace now. “Just walk in and see you like this, sucking my cock like you were born to do it.”

Adam realizes that Keith’s managed to get one of his hands down his pants and is jacking himself off to the same rhythm Adam is fucking his mouth. It makes his blood run even hotter.

“Okay, baby,” he pants out. “You have to swallow everything I give you. Don’t want to leave a mess and make people suspicious. Be a good cadet for me.”

Three more thrusts and Adam is emptying down Keith’s throat. He can feel Keith swallowing him down.

He pulls out slowly, letting Keith lick the mess off him as he slides out. Adam quickly tucks himself away and then cups Keith’s cheek, lifting his face up to meet his eyes.

“Hi baby,” he says with a sated smile. Keith is a wreck, lips a slick puffy red and tear tracks on his face. “How are you doing?”

“Going to have to go change clothes now, but great,” he rasps out. Keith coughs a little. “Also just going to not talk to anyone but you or Shiro for the rest of the day.”

Adam laughs. “Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up and then when Takashi gets back we can talk about these new kinks of yours.”

“Talking is overrated,” Keith mutters, but he lets Adam tilt his face up to help clean it off

//

Shiro gets back to their room much later than planned, dragging after all the pointless meetings they’d roped him into. He’s ready to be rid of this uniform and work and the gossipmongering that is so pervasive in this place. He’s ready for _vacation_.

Adam is stretched out on the bed when he walks in. He cracks open his eye and smiles. “Bout time you got back.”

“Believe me, I was ready to escape yesterday,” Shiro admits. He flops down next to Adam. “Where’s Keith?”

“He got out of his meetings fast by virtue of the fact that he didn’t want to talk to anyone there, and they didn’t want to talk to him,” Adam says with a bitter quirk to his lips. “He took half of our bags and went to go check in at the hotel.”

“I hate that we had to spend time here on our trip,” Shiro says. “They’ve been treating Keith like this since we got back to Earth with Voltron and it just got more pronounced when they found out about his heritage.”

Adam turns over onto his side to look at Shiro. “People are always going to be shitty. What’s important is that he knows we love and support him. I’m sure the rest of your little family will be happy to reinforce that as well when we see them.”

“If Pidge finds out how they treated him, she’s going to crash their systems for a week,” Shiro says with a laugh.

“I will be sure to let her know, then,” Adam replies.

“And how did you spend your day,” Shiro asks, using his prosthetic to poke Adam in the ribs. “They didn’t try to re-enlist you or anything, did they?”

“They probably thought about it,” Adam says. A smirk plays over his lips. “But the highlight was Keith dragging me away from a terrible conversation with Corporal Vargan so he could blow me in an empty classroom.”

Arousal sparks hot and quick in Shiro’s veins. “Shit,” he whispers. “This is what I miss when I let them talk at me about nothing for a day?”

“Sure is.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Just think, it could’ve been you sitting at the teaching desk with Keith on his knees and calling you sir.” Adam’s grin could be labelled as nothing but shiteating.

Shiro feels like he’s on fire.

Adam takes pity on him when he can’t find words for a second. “We have several new kinks to discuss,” he says with a laugh. “I think Keith is even more of an exhibitionist than you are.”

Shiro swallows hard and squeezes Adam’s hip. “Club should be fun then,” he says.

Adam grins. “Our favorite reopened two years ago. And I already looked up a few shops to check out.”

“Prepared,” Shiro says, voice low. 

“You do like that about me.”

He pulls Adam in for a kiss, keeps it slow and deep, a promise for later. When he pulls back he cradles Adam’s cheek in his hand. “Want you in me tonight,” he says. “Want you to make me feel it.”

Adam’s pupils blow wide and he leans down and kisses Shiro thoroughly. “It’ll be my pleasure,” he says against his lips. “Now let’s get out of here before they try and keep us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: mentions of grief, mentions of planned pregnancy (these mentions are wholly unrelated)

They’re en route to the hotel when a text from Keith comes in.

“Pidge has stolen Keith for the evening,” Shiro says with a chuckle when he checks his phone. He nudges Adam’s shoulder where they’re sitting in the back of a cab. “He says not to wait up and to have some fun.”

“Think we will,” Adam replies, smirking. “Though he is absolutely avoiding the conversation. What’s he going to be doing with Pidge?”

“Probably terrifying a bartender or two with how well both of them hold their liquor.”

“Pidge?”

“She is tiny and terrifying,” Shiro confirms.

Adam slides his hand from Shiro’s knee up his thigh and squeezes. “So, I’ve got you all to myself tonight, then?”

“He did say to have fun,” Shiro replies with a smirk.

Adam snorts. “Like we weren’t already planning to.”

Shiro presses a kiss to his cheek, resisting the urge to capture his lips and preview the fun he’s anticipating. But the cab driver didn’t sign up for that, no matter how much Shiro doesn’t mind being seen.

Adam squeezes his thigh again, like he knows.

Shiro knows that he absolutely does.

The cab deposits them at their hotel and they pick up their key cards and haul their bags up to their room. Shiro is vibrating out of his skin as he deliberately stands six inches away from Adam in the elevator, purposefully not touching.

The second the door of their suite clicks shut behind them, Shiro drops the bags and pulls Adam in for a kiss. It’s filthy from the start, full of all Shiro’s built up frustrations from playing nice at the Garrison. He backs up until he’s pressed against the door with Adam caging him in.

“Going to be good for me tonight, Takashi?” Adam asks. He tightens his grip on Shiro’s hair, pulling so that he has better access to his neck. The sparks of pain-pleasure are divine.

“No,” he gasps out.

“No?”

Shiro grins. “Make me.”

Adam’s smirk is a promise. “My pleasure.” He yanks on Shiro’s hair and leans in to set his teeth against his neck, biting down lightly.

Shiro slips a hand under Adam’s shirt, raking blunt nails down his back; lets his other hand wander to Adam’s ass.

Adam pulls back. “Get undressed and on the bed.” His voice is all steel.

Shiro represses a shiver, considers if he wants to obey. “You getting undressed too, babe?”

“I’ll consider it.” The  _ if you’re good _ rings loud in between them, even though he doesn’t vocalise it.

His shirt comes off first. Shiro drops it on top of the bags as he heads towards the bed. Unpacking and neatness is for later. Messing up the frankly enormous bed in this hotel room is for now.

He shimmies off his pants next, making as much of a show of it as he can in the ten seconds he cares to give to this task. He can feel Adam’s eyes on him, predatory and hot. Shiro crawls onto the bed after toeing off shoes and socks, leaving him only in his underwear.

He never said he’d follow  _ all  _ the orders.

Shiro wiggles his hips and looks over his shoulder at Adam. He’s lost his jacket, his shirt, and his boots. His belt is undone and he looks unimpressed at Shiro’s antics. Shiro gives him his absolute best shit-eating smile.

“Did as you asked,” he says.

Adam stalks over. He slips a finger underneath the waistband of Shiro’s underwear and snaps it against skin. “You seem to have forgotten something.”

“Did I?”

Adam squeezes his ass, his grip possessive. “If you want to get fucked, get rid of the underwear, Takashi.”

Shiro bites his lip, considering.

“If you say  _ make me _ , I will make you regret it,” Adam warns. He steps back and pushes his pants down and steps out of them.

“Wasn’t going to,” Shiro says with a pout.

“You were.” Adam walks over to the nightstand and checks the drawer. He pulls out a bottle of lube. “Keith is obviously working harder to be good than you are,” he says.

“Taking care of us,” Shiro agrees. He turns over to shuck his underwear, flinging it into the depths of the room with his foot. “Now come fuck me.”

Adam rolls his eyes but he does get on the bed. “You’re the worst.”

“You love it.”

Adam kisses him, wet and deep and too quick. “Love you,” he says.

“Sap,” Shiro says accusingly.

Adam’s fingers twist in his hair, drawing out a moan. “Turn over, Takashi,” he says, lips brushing his ear.

Shiro obeys quickly, setting up on his hands and knees. Anticipation burns through him.

Adam gets a good handful of Shiro’s ass again. Shiro pushes into the touch and gets tsked at for his trouble.

Adam slides his hand down between Shiro’s legs. He ghosts his fingertips over Shiro’s balls before palming his cock, already hard and leaking. Adam gives him two slow strokes before taking his hand away.

“Tease,” Shiro bites out.

“We’ll see,” Adam responds. The click of the bottle cap seems inordinately loud.

Cool fingers press against his rim, slick and insistent. Adam rubs lube in slow circles. “You said earlier you wanted me to make you feel it,” he says. “Still want that?”

“Yes,” Shiro pants out. “Yes please.”

“Good,” Adam says. He slides two fingers in with no further warning, opening Shiro up fast. The stretch is a lot but it’s good.

“Keep going,” Shiro tells him. “Want you in me.”

“Impatient.”

“Yes.”

Adam scissors his fingers a few times and withdraws. Shiro drops down to his elbows as he feels Adam get off the bed. He looks over his shoulder in time to see Adam step out of his underwear. Adam makes eye contact as he slicks up his cock.

Seeing him like this, smug and turned on and in charge, always does it for Shiro. He’s so fucking gorgeous and Shiro tells him so.

Adam’s blush is also a beautiful thing. “Don’t think buttering me up will make me forget what you asked for.”

Shiro arches his spine in blatant invitation.

Adam runs his hand down his back. He tugs at Shiro’s rim with his thumb and then the head of his cock is pressing at his hole; a blunt promise. His one-handed grip on Shiro’s hip is punishing as he slides into Shiro in a maddeningly slow pace, making him feel every inch.

He pauses when he’s all the way inside, but that’s all the respite he gives. He pulls out almost all the way, slow again, then snaps his hips forward hard. Shiro whines into the sheets, face now pressed into them.

Adam sets a rhythm that’s hard and fast, one he knows drives Shiro crazy. Shiro can’t think of anything except the drag of Adam’s cock, the tight coil of pleasure, the white-hot sparks when Adam angles his hips just right. He thinks words might be spilling out of his mouth but he’s not sure. It doesn’t matter.

“You going to come for me, Takashi?” Adam sounds as wrecked as Shiro now, control almost gone.

Shiro gathers his concentration just enough for two words. “Make me.”

Adam bites his shoulder in retaliation, but he also reaches around and fists Shiro’s cock. He gives him five tight strokes before Shiro comes, spilling over Adam’s knuckles and the sheets.

Adam finishes shortly after and collapses on top of Shiro.

“That what you were looking for?” Adam asks once he’s caught his breath.

Shiro shifts. “Off, you’re heavy.”

“Big baby,” Adam retorts, rolling off of him. They both wince as he pulls out in the process. He pokes Shiro in the side. “Answer the question.”

“Perfect. Going to be feeling it tomorrow for sure.” He knows he sounds blissed out about it but no use hiding it. “Happy vacation to us.”

Adam snorts. “You have to stop saying that every time we have sex on vacation.”

“I do not and you can’t make me.”

Adam kisses him instead of bothering to find a response.

//

The room smells like his boys and sex when Keith slips back in at whatever ungodly hour it is now. He’s more than a little tipsy and exhausted and ready to crawl into bed. He starts towards the bed and trips over a bag left on the floor, cursing quietly as he regains his balance.

A glance at the bed tells him that he didn’t manage to disturb either Shiro or Adam. Shiro is sprawled facedown on the bed, mouth open a little and hair an absolute disaster. Adam’s curled up on his side, one hand resting on Shiro’s back. Keith’s chest is warm and it has nothing to do with the alcohol. He loves them  _ so much _ and it’s still incredible to him that he gets to have this, have them.

“Stop staring and come to bed,” Shiro says, just loud enough for Keith to hear. “S’late.”

“I’m coming, darling,” Keith soothes. 

He strips down to his underwear and slips into bed on the other side of Shiro. He drops a kiss on Shiro’s shoulder as he carefully arranges himself, trying not to disturb anyone as he settles almost in a mirror image to Adam.

“Welcome home, baby,” Shiro mumbles, mostly asleep again.

Keith tangles his fingers with Adam’s and presses his face into Shiro’s skin to choke back the noise that tries to escape his throat.

_ Home _ . This, the three of them, is  _ home _ .

He drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.

//

After ordering breakfast and spending a bit of time fooling around, all three of them head out. They have hoverbikes rented for the day and go to claim them and head out into the desert. The second they’re away from city limits Adam sees the way Keith and Takashi exchange glances. He pulls over and lifts his riding goggles.

“Go on,” he tells them. He gets matching innocent expressions in return. He has no choice but to roll his eyes. “You’re both vibrating out of your skin wanting to race.”

Keith breaks into a sharp-edged grin. “Don’t want to join us?”

“Think I’ll hang back and let the two of you throw yourself off cliffs without me having to watch.”

“Like you haven’t done it yourself,” Takashi teases.

Adam ignores him. “Go. I’ll take the time to decide what the winner’s reward is.”

It’s a familiar game by this point, doling out a prize to whoever wins the races or competitions Keith and Takashi are always having. It still makes his boys’ eyes spark.

“Thanks for the motivation, babe,” Takashi says. He winks before pulling his goggles back up.

Keith just smirks and revs his engine.

Keith and Takashi exchange a glance and then they’re both tearing off into the desert, leaving dust trails behind them. Adam watches with a fond smile on his face.

They’re gone for half an hour, enough time for Adam to get through a few chapters of the book he’s reading. When they get back, both are flushed and wind-tousled. Takashi is radiating smugness.

“He still cheats,” Keith says after cutting his engine. There’s a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, so he’s obviously not too sore about this loss.

“No cheating involved,” Takashi retorts. He reaches over and tries to ruffle Keith’s hair, which Keith ducks with a glare. He turns his smile on Adam. “What did I win, babe?”

Adam arches an eyebrow. “You’ll find out later.”

“Spoilsport.”

“We ready to go?” Adam asks, looking away from Takashi’s pout in self-preservation. They have plans.

“Yup,” Keith says, turning on his bike again.

“Lead the way,” Adam says. He settles into his seat and thumbs the ignition scanner.

They set off through the desert at a more sedate speed, heading towards the shack that Keith once called home. They pull up in front of the small building and look at it in silence for a minute. It’s in better shape than Adam expected from how Takashi had talked about it back in the day.

This is the first time he’s been here. Back in their Garrison days, Takashi had been the only one Keith trusted to share this particular part of his life with. After the Kerberos mission disappeared and Keith vanished in a cloud of grief and anger and desert dust, Adam had tried to find it. He figured that’s where Keith had gone and wanted to check on him, wanted to grieve with someone who understood and wasn’t buying the official story.

He’d never managed to find it.

“Looking good,” Takashi says, breaking the silence.

“The Holts have been looking after it for me,” Keith explains. “I didn’t want to just abandon the place.”

He dismounts the bike and approaches the shack. Adam thinks it looks more like a cabin than a shack, but he’s not going to argue with Keith’s terminology for his own place. The front steps creak when Keith puts weight on them.

Adam and Takashi follow behind him, making the wood complain even more but it feels stable.

“Put a lot of work into this place after I left the Garrison and then again before I left with the Blades. That step is just determined to make noise.” Keith’s smile is all fondness. He opens the door, apparently just left unlocked.

The sparse furniture is all covered with sheets, but it looks freshly swept. Light pours in the windows, making the small place feel open. The main room is a living room that flows into a small kitchen area. There’s a door that leads to a small bedroom and bathroom.

It’s cozy.

“It’s not much,” Keith says when Adam finishes nosing around. He’s leaning up against the kitchen counter with Takashi next to him. “But it’s one of the only places I’ve really considered home.”

“I like it,” Adam says truthfully. “Put a bigger bed in there and we can stay here for a bit next time we visit.”

“Yeah?”

Takashi bumps his shoulder. “We should. It’d be nice.”

“Guess we’ll see about beds before our next trip,” Keith says with a smile. “Think it would be nice to give this place some more good memories.”

Adam watches Takashi lean in to press a kiss to Keith’s temple. He doesn’t know all the stories this place holds, but he knows it’s a mixed bag. He knows this is where Keith grieved and obsessed and eventually brought Shiro back to. He’d like to spend a few days letting their love sink into the honeyed woods and he’s going to make it happen.

“Sounds perfect,” Adam agrees.

They don’t linger for long. Keith really just wanted to check in on the place, say hello to it. It’s part of his routine on trips to Earth. Their next stop is as well. It’s a bit somber for their first true day of vacation, but it feels necessary.

They’re all a little subdued as they park outside of the cemetery. Keith is quiet as he leads them to a gravestone on the edge of the cemetery closest to the desert. It’s a simple marker with the emblem of the town’s fire station emblazoned at the top. Keith reaches out and rests a hand on the stone, thumb brushing against the mark.

“There wasn’t any money for a funeral,” he says quietly. “But the fire station still considered him one of theirs and they paid for everything.”

“That was good of them,” Adam ventures.

“Yeah.” Keith's voice breaks slightly. He takes a deep breath and steps back. Adam takes his hand and Takashi wraps an arm around his waist. “Hey dad,” he says quietly. “Been awhile, but I brought some people to meet you.”

Adam squeezes his hand.

“Well, I guess you’ve already met Shiro before, and I’ve told you a lot about him. But we’re together now. Him and me and Adam. I love them.”

There’s a lump in Adam’s throat, but he talks around it as best he can. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir. I feel impossibly lucky to be loved by someone as incredible as your son. I love Keith more than I can say and I promise to always make sure he knows that.”

Keith looks up at him, eyes wet. Adam leans down and kisses his cheek as Takashi voices similar sentiments.

They’re all a little teary-eyed when he finishes telling Keith’s dad about how Keith’s been his rock, his best friend, and now his love. He promises to take care of Keith when he can and love him well.

“Thank you,” Keith whispers when they both move to hug him.

“Of course,” Takashi whispers. “We love you.”

They step away to give Keith some time to talk to his dad in private once they’ve all managed to dry their eyes.

“I still can’t imagine what losing his dad so early was like,” Adam says, leaning into Takashi. “I mean, my mom didn’t pass until after our graduation and I was a mess then. He was like,  _ eight _ .”

“It was hard on him,” Takashi says. There are stories there that Takashi obviously knows that Adam does not yet. That’s okay, though. He has the rest of his life to hear them, if Keith wants to share.

Adam peeks over his shoulder to see Keith sitting in front of the gravestone, just talking. “I’m glad he found his mom.”

“Me too.” Takashi squeezes his hand.

They walk through the cemetery in silence for a few minutes before Adam speaks again. “Wonder if there’s a grave for me somewhere or just the memorial wall at the Garrison. Do you think they’ll figure out how to take me off of that now?”

“You do,” Takashi says. “And I doubt they will.”

“I do… I have a grave?”

Takashi rubs at the back of his neck and then tugs him down a different row of stones. He comes to a halt at a simple marker. It bears Adam’s name, his birthday, and the day of the Galra attack when he was taken prisoner and presumed dead. 

“It isn’t much, but I wanted there to be somewhere other than that wall to come talk to you.”

Adam leans into Takashi, tucking his face into his neck. “I’m sorry.”

Takashi hugs him tighter. “No need for that. We’re even on the whole  _ making everyone assume we’re dead _ front.” He presses a kiss to the side of Adam’s head. “Well, actually, Keith thought I was dead twice, so I’m probably actually winning.”

“Not something you really aim to win, Takashi.”

“I know.”

Adam breathes in the familiar, sharp scent of Takashi’s cologne, of the comforting underlying musk of him. By some miracle, even as they stand in front of a gravestone with his own name etched into it, they are both alive. Keith is alive. They are meeting with the family they built in the midst of a war later tonight and they’re all  _ alive _ .

It’s almost overwhelming sometimes, the revelation and the relief.

For a long time, Adam thought he’d never see Earth again and now he’s back and here and it’s too much.

He doesn’t realize that he’s crying until another set of arms wrap around him.

“He okay?” Keith asks softly over Adam’s shoulder.

“He will be,” Takashi answers. “I think some things are catching up to him.”

Keith lays a gentle kiss against the back of his neck. “We’ve got you sweetheart. We’re here.”

They do. They are. Adam knows this and he relaxes into their combined hold. There is an apology on the tip of his tongue, but he knows they won’t want to hear it. He swallows it down and accepts their comfort until the tears dry up.

“Okay, time to go back to the hotel and get ready?” Adam asks, pulling away from them slightly.

“You good?” Keith asks.

“Yeah,” Adam says, offering a small but sincere smile. “I’m good.”

Takashi tilts his chin up and kisses him, a fleeting, chaste thing. “Good,” he says. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They walk back to the bikes with Keith’s arm around Adam’s waist and Takashi’s hand secure in Adam’s. He’s good. They all are.

//

“You ready for this?” Keith asks, elbowing Adam in the ribs as they walk up the sidewalk to the Holt’s house where they’re having dinner with their friends. It’s easier to meet somewhere private when the paladins get together so the press doesn’t intrude, and the Holts offered up their place immediately.

“No,” he says bluntly, but he’s smiling. “I know the Holt’s particular brand of insanity and had Lance in class.”

“He’s a married man now,” Shiro says with a grin.

“Kept man,” Keith retorts. 

“Be nice,” Shiro says, tugging on his braid.

“I am!” He’s been teasing Lance about being the Altean equivalent of a prince consort since he moved to New Altea. Lance loves it though.

“If you’re hoping that Hunk is going to be a stabilizing influence to keep this gathering less than crazy, you’re out of luck,” Shiro says.

“Plus Romelle’s here and that always tips the balance,” Keith points out. “No Coran though. Someone had to keep an eye on things with Allura and Romelle off planet.”

“The two of you are less than reassuring,” Adam says dryly.

“If it makes you feel better,” Keith starts, carefully keeping a blank face, “Shiro’s here and is generally recognized as the good influence in the group.”

Adam blinks. “We’re doomed.”

Matt opens the door with a grin that all but ensures Adam’s words are a prophecy fated to be true. “And what time do you call this?” he asks, leaning against the doorway.

“Fashionably late,” Shiro snarks back immediately. He shoots his hand forward to mess up Matt’s hair.

“Cheating!”

Shiro just grins and slips past him into the house. Keith gives a sarcastic salute and follows him, leaving Matt and Adam on the porch.

“Long time no see,” Matt says, ignoring the shrieks coming from further inside the house with the ease of practice.

Adam shoves his hands in his pockets. “Yup.”

Matt slugs him in the arm. “Already told you, but glad you’re not dead.”

“Me too.”

“Might change your mind when we get inside,” he teases. He throws an arm around Adam’s shoulder. “Now, exactly how disgustingly domestic are the three of you? I need advance warning.”

“Who said anything about domestic?” Adam says with a smirk. “You remember what Takashi and I were like at the Garrison. You think adding Keith to the mix made anything tamer?”

Matt makes a face. “I’m going to bleach my brain, I hate you.”

“You brought this on yourself,” he replies as they walk into the living room where everyone is gathered.

Keith extricates himself from the clinging hug of a blonde Altean and comes over to wrap an arm around Adam’s waist, tugging him away from Matt.

“Jealous?” Adam murmurs, just loud enough for Keith to hear.

“Just support before chaos descends,” Keith says. His gaze is impossibly soft when he looks up.

Matt claps his hands. “Okay, the trio of tardy lovebirds are here,” he announces.

“We noticed, dumbass,” Pidge quips.

Keith rubs soothing circles with his thumb against the small of Adam’s back as curious eyes turn their way. He recognizes everyone from pictures and from his Garrison days, but it’s still a little nervewracking.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you in person,” the blonde, Romelle, says as she bounces over to them. “Keith has told me so much about you!”

“‘Melle,” Keith whines. Adam knows that if he looked over, he’d be blushing.

She ignores him and thrusts a hand forward. Adam returns the handshake and almost has his arm ripped off by her enthusiasm.

It effectively breaks the ice though as everyone laughs and comes forward to say hello. Lance and Hunk are a little formal until Keith and Shiro tease him enough for them to loosen up. Pidge gives him a bear hug and a terrifying grin. Allura is lovely and does not attempt a human handshake. Adam likes her.

Adam relaxes quickly. The paladins are entirely welcoming to him and fully accepting of their relationship. It takes all of five minutes for Pidge to start teasing them, for Lance to needle Keith, for everyone to start laughing and talking 

Keith stays next to him, mostly carrying on his own conversations with whoever’s nearby while keeping his hand firmly in Adam’s as a reminder that he’s there. Shiro is nearby most of the time as well but seems to sense that Keith has everything under control.

Hunk excuses himself from his conversation with Adam about a new engine prototype the Coalition and Blades are both interested in to go check on the food after twenty minutes. 

He pokes his head back in to announce that the food is hot and everyone needs to move to the dining room.

Adam ends up sitting between Keith and Shiro at the big round table full of food.

“Don’t tell me you cooked all this,” Shiro asks Hunk as he brings in one final plate.

“No, I just ordered the catering,” Hunk tells him. “I did the dessert myself.”

“He won’t tell us what it is,” Lance complains.

Hunk sniffs. “You don’t get to be the only one with secret surprises.”

Lance just grins and puts his hand on Allura’s knee.

“Surprise after food,” she says. “I’m starving.”

They all take that as their cue to dig in. The dinner is full of laughter and improbable stories and everyone talking over each other. It’s harmonic chaos and Adam can clearly see that this is a family and is honored to have been welcomed into it so easily.

The food is mostly decimated by the time they’re all full.

“So, surprise before or after dessert?” Shiro asks during a lull in the conversation.

Allura considers. “I think before,” she says with a twinkle in her eye. “Dessert can be a celebration.”

“Alright, spill the beans,” Pidge says, leaning back in her chair. “Did Lance do something?”

Lance turns bright red and Allura laughs.

“He did, in fact,” Allura says, clearly holding back more laughter. “We are expecting a child in approximately 8 more phoebs.”

Pidge splutters and almost loses her balance. 

Hunk tears up immediately. “A baby?”

“Two, actually,” Lance confirms, beaming. “Just found that part out last week.”

Congratulations spill out from everyone. Romelle is openly crying and also rambling about some Altean ceremony she wants to organize for them. 

Keith claps Lance on the shoulder before hugging both of them. “You know these kids are going to be spoiled by everyone, right?”

“So many aunts and uncles,” Matt agrees.

“And Coran,” Allura points out.

“He’s going to be a wonderful granddad,” Keith says with a soft smile.

Allura nods, eyes a little wet.

“Okay, time for that celebratory dessert,” Hunk declares. “I’ll go get it.”

He returns with two pies, both made with alien fruits that are apparently favorites for the paladins. One of them tastes vaguely like rhubarb, Adam thinks, and he happily polishes off his piece and steals a bite of Takashi’s before leaning against him, full and happy and a little sleepy.

“Need to get a picture of everyone since we’re all here,” Lance says.

“For your scrapbook?” Keith teases.

“Yes,” Lance retorts.

Keith snorts. “Living room?”

“Probably best,” Matt says. “I’ll get the camera.”

Adam trails after everyone, watching Romelle direct everyone into place.

“Adam, get in next to Shiro,” she directs.

He considers protesting that he doesn’t need to be in the picture but one look at her face and at Keith and Shiro tells him that that argument will go precisely nowhere. So, he slides in next to Shiro behind the couch, resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder who snagged a seat. Romelle squeezes in between Keith and Allura while Matt sets up the camera.

Adam rolls his eyes at the fact that the camera is actually a hovering robot, but considering the Holts are who they are, he’s not exactly surprised. The siblings take the floor in front of the couch and everyone smiles for the camera.

They get a few more shots, each more chaotic than the last.

By the time they leave, Adam’s been hugged by everyone at least once, traded personal comm codes with those he didn’t already know, and is pleasantly exhausted. Takashi pulls him into his side as they walk down the sidewalk to their rented car. Keith’s just ahead of them, toying with the keys.

“That was nice,” Adam says. “I like your family.”

Keith’s smile is a soft tender thing when he looks over his shoulder. Takashi kisses the side of Adam’s head. “I’m glad. They’re your family now too.”

Adam thinks he likes that even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: here be most of the semi-public bordering on public sex

Keith stretches luxuriously over the hotel bed. The sheets have been kicked off the end of the bed and his boys are both already up but it’s  _ vacation _ and it’s his right to be lazy. He stretches, feeling the burn in his muscles from both last night and this morning. Maybe he’ll try out the jacuzzi in their suite today once he’s peeled himself out of bed.

He hears the click of a shutter and looks over his shoulder to find Adam pointing his comm at him and looking entirely unapologetic.

“Better be going in the locked folder,” Keith mutters.

“Of course, babe,” he says. “Going to have so much to look at when you and Takashi go off on a mission next time.”

Keith bites his lip. His dick is already taking interest in the idea of Adam getting off to pictures of him and Shiro when they’re not there. He pushes his hips into the bed.

“If you ask nicely, maybe we’d give you even better shots to look at,” Keith says.

“Is that so?” Adam asks, arching an eyebrow. He’s close enough to reach out and squeeze Keith’s ass. He drags his thumb over Keith’s hole, still loose from earlier. Keith shivers.

“What are you two planning now?” Shiro asks, walking back into the bedroom, still running a towel over his head and completely naked.

Keith flips over and scoots up the bed so he’s leaning against the headboard, half-hard cock on display. “Want to give Adam something good to take pictures of?” He smirks at Adam and wraps his hand around his cock. The shutter clicks again and sends sparks tumbling through Keith’s veins.

Shiro grins, crawling onto the bed. “What do you have in mind?”

“Thinking you should ride me,” Keith says. “You look gorgeous like that.”

Shiro dives in for a kiss, grinning against Keith’s mouth when they hear more pictures being taken.

“That a yes?” Keith asks.

“Definitely.”

“Yes for me, too,” Adam puts in.

Keith makes eye contact over Shiro’s shoulder. “You just get to watch the show, no directing.”

“Yes, sir,” Adam says. He snags the lube from the end of the bed and tosses it up towards them. “Looking forward to it.”

Keith looks right into the camera for just long enough for Adam to get the shot before turning his attention back to Shiro, who’s straddling him now. He runs his hands up Shiro’s chest, thumbing over his nipples. “You want to open yourself up for me?” He asks.

Shiro nods. Keith doesn’t take charge like this often but it always makes Shiro go compliant in the prettiest way. He pinches a nipple and watches Shiro’s mouth drop open in a moan, vaguely registering that Adam’s moved to be able to see better, to get the shots he wants.

“Kiss me,” Keith orders.

Shiro does. It’s open-mouthed and wet and filthy. They’re both fully hard now, their cocks trapped between them. Shiro jerks his hips, making their cocks rub up against each other with delicious, dry friction. Keith digs claws into Shiro’s pec, making him hiss.

Keith tugs his head back by the hair. Shiro looks delicious, all swollen, spit-slick lips and dazed expression. The shutter clicks. Shiro shivers and arches his neck.

“Good boy,” Keith purrs. He can feel his fangs hitting against his lips, knows his eyes have changed with how sharp everything looks. He breathes through the spike of anxiety of being seen like this, of Adam taking pictures of it. Shiro and Adam both love him like this.

“Gorgeous,” Adam murmurs, like he can read Keith’s hesitations. He probably can. “Both of you are gorgeous.”

Keith smiles, not hiding the new sharpness. He finds the lube and presses it into Shiro’s hand. “Get yourself ready for me, Shiro. Use your metal fingers, I want you to feel it.”

Shiro whines. “Start with one?”

Keith considers. He knows Shiro can take two of his own fingers without too much problem or prep when they’ve been as active as they have recently but… he doesn’t want to go too fast. He’s enjoying having Shiro shaking on his lap like this.

“Start with one,” Keith confirms. “Ask before you add another.”

He leans forward to lavish attention on Shiro’s neck as he slicks up his fingers. He nibbles his way up to the hinge of Shiro’s jaw, feeling the gasp escape when Shiro sinks onto his own finger.

“Good boy,” Keith tells him again. He pulls back to watch Shiro’s face as he starts working himself open, rocking onto the single finger he’s allowed. 

Keith cups his face with one hand, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. Shiro opens his mouth and Keith takes the invitation, pressing his thumb inside. Shiro sucks on it, laving it with his tongue.

“Need something in your mouth, too?” Keith asks. He moves to press two fingers inside instead of his thumb.

Shiro nods. “Please,” he says, around Keith’s fingers. His eyes are completely blown wide. 

Keith presses his fingers down against his tongue, careful with the sharpness of his claws. “Want something other than my fingers?”

He nods again.

Keith withdraws his fingers. He crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow at Shiro. He’s willing to bet he looks just as wrecked as Shiro right now, all wild-haired and Galra.

The click of the shutter is loud.

“Get to it, then,” Keith tells him.

Shiro grins and moves down Keith’s body to take his cock in his mouth. Keith groans and fists a hand in Shiro’s hair. It’s a spectacular view, Shiro on his cock while fingering himself open. He lets himself roll his hips up a couple of times just to watch Shiro’s eyes flutter closed in bliss.

“Add another finger,” he tells Shiro. “And remember if you make me come in your mouth, you won’t get fucked.”

Shiro hums in acknowledgment. 

“He’s so good at this,” Adam murmurs from right next to Keith, making him startle. “Sorry babe, not directing, just wanted to get the view from here.”

He leans into Keith and takes a picture of Shiro who has his mouth full of cock,two fingers buried deep in his ass, and looks like the cat who got the canary.

Adam kisses Keith’s cheek then gets back off the bed, retreating to an observational distance.

“Shiro,” Keith says, pulling Shiro up off his cock.

“Yes?” His voice is rough. It makes Keith want to push him back down, see how much more he can wreck his throat. But that’s not the plan.

“Are you ready?”

He nods.

“Come up here, then.”

Shiro obeys with alacrity, crawling up to straddle Keith again. Keith pulls him into a kiss, licking his own taste out of Shiro’s mouth.

“Lube,” Keith says against his mouth. A few seconds later, Shiro’s big metal hand is wrapped around his dick, slicking Keith up. Keith bucks up into his grip.

“Like that?” Shiro asks, a smirk on his face. He’s obviously decided to be done with being good.

Keith tugs on his hair. Shiro moans, fingers going slack around Keith.

“Come on, big guy,” Keith says. “Want you to ride me.”

Shiro takes a deep breath. “Want that too.”

“Come on, then.”

Shiro lines himself up and slowly sinks down onto Keith’s cock. They’re both panting by the time he’s fully seated. Keith runs restless hands up and down Shiro’s sides before sliding them down to his thighs. He loves Shiro’s thighs, watching them work and feeling them around him as Shiro rides him is one of his favorite things about this position.

He gives them an appreciative squeeze.

“Ride me,” Keith says.

“Going to make me do all the work?” Shiro teases. Keith can feel his thighs tense as he starts to move.

“Yes.”

Shiro leans forward and kisses him before starting to ride him in earnest. Keith can hear Adam taking pictures still and that knowledge and the tight heat of Shiro around him and the scent of Shiro’s arousal heavy in the air combined with the sight of him enjoying fucking himself on Keith’s cock pushes him right to the edge.

“I’m close,” he warns Shiro. He doesn’t know if he wants Shiro to slow down or if he wants Shiro to make him come and then ride him until he’s hard again. Maybe Shiro will have plans for how he wants to get off if Keith comes first.

Shiro fucks down harder, squeezing around Keith’s cock. “Go ahead,” he pants out. “Want you to come in me. Want you to lick it back out of me afterwards.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Keith swears, hands tightening on Shiro’s hips until he’s sure it’ll bruise. He thrusts up, hips slapping against Shiro in a punishing rhythm, and spills inside of him with a snarl.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby,” Shiro says. He keeps riding Keith through his orgasm.

Keith tugs him into a biting kiss as he comes down. “Think you had a request,” he growls.

Shiro nods and Keith wastes no time in getting Shiro on his back. He pulls out, ignoring Shiro’s whine, and slides down his body.

Keith looks over his shoulder to see Adam pointing the camera at them still. His eyes are dark and he looks painfully hard himself. There’s no shutter sound, so Keith assumes he’s just recording now. He smirks and turns back to the task at hand.

He gets Shiro’s legs over his shoulders and gets his mouth on him immediately, licking over his hole, collecting the come that’s already leaked out.

Shiro shouts as Keith laps at him, hands fisting in Keith’s loose hair. Keith smiles; his boys really love when he puts his textured tongue to this kind of use. He uses his thumb to tug on Shiro’s rim and dips his tongue inside, pulling out more of his own spend.

Shiro’s thighs are trembling as Keith continues to eat him out. He tries to get a hand on his cock but Keith bats it away. “Be good,” he scolds.

“Close,” Shiro pants out. “Keith, please.”

Keith considers his options. Smiling, he slithers off the bed and gets on his knees. “Come here,” he says, patting the edge of the bed.

Shiro complies quickly, sitting with his knees spread to leave room for Keith.

“Come on my face,” he says, looking up through his lashes. It always drives Shiro crazy. “Make it good for the camera, darling.”

Shiro curses and gets his hand on his dick. He jerks off quickly, eyes never leaving Keith. Keith closes his eyes and sticks out his tongue and hears Shiro curse again before the first bit of come hits his face.

Something in Keith is always deeply pleased at being marked in such a primal way by his mates. He feels the purr kick up in his chest, announcing his delight as Shiro stripes his face.

Keith stays still until he’s sure Shiro’s done. He quickly wipes his eyes then turns his gaze to Adam. He flicks his eyes from the camera to Adam’s cock and back, grinning.

“Gonna come get your money shot?” He asks. “Might as well get me messier.”

Adam stalks across the room to stand in front of Keith who shuffles on his knees to face him. He makes big eyes for the camera before reaching for Adam’s cock. Adam bats him away and takes his hand away.

Keith closes his eyes and waits.

He hears the click of the shutter go off again once Adam has come on his face. Keith smiles and swipes two fingers over his cheek and into his mouth, tasting both of them.

Shiro groans. “He’s actually trying to kill us.”

Adam collapses onto the bed next to Shiro. “Not the first time,” he agrees, sounding a little shell shocked.

Keith just grins at them. “Think I’m going to go take a shower,” he says. “You’re welcome to join me.”

He saunters off, reveling in the feel of both of their eyes on him. Definitely a good morning, even if he didn’t get around to trying out the jacuzzi.

//

They spend the rest of the day visiting old haunts and stocking up on Earth goods to take back to base with them. Adam has an entire bag of spices. Keith is gleefully buying cheesy tourist items for his team. Shiro goes for the junk food, buying chocolate enough to last them for a few months if they’re careful about it and some of the sour gummies that Keith likes.

“Oh man, remember these?” Shiro asks, holding up a battered bag of peach rings.

Keith laughs. “You used to bribe me with those.”

“We once went to five different stores after curfew trying to find a bag,” Adam says dryly. “He’d promised you one if you got an A on Henrick’s biochem test and then didn’t have one on hand when you actually did.”

Keith socks Shiro in the shoulder. “Zero faith in me, huh?”

“I  _ forgot _ ,” he protests. “I also didn’t realize peach rings were so motivating to you.”

They drop off their haul in the hotel room and head back out to hit a few of the tourist spots and grab dinner. They manage to get some nice pictures of the three of them that they can actually share with others, mugging for selfies at the tourist traps and just while waiting for the crosswalk signal.

It doesn’t take Keith much convincing to get Shiro and Adam into the jacuzzi with him when they get back from dinner, all stuffed with Mexican food and ready to relax. It’s a quiet night after a quietly busy day.

“Plans for tomorrow?” Keith asks, head on Shiro’s chest once they’re all curled up in bed. He’s in the middle tonight, sprawled over Shiro with Adam at his back.

“Want to hit the sex shops,” Adam says. “Human sex toys here we come!”

Shiro snorts. “Club tomorrow night, too. Rest of the day is up for grabs, I guess.”

“Okay, we’re sleeping in then,” Keith decides. “If anyone wakes me up before 9:30, I will strongly consider murder.”

“Noted,” Shiro says with a laugh that’s more of a rumble in his chest than actual noise.

Keith falls asleep smiling again. He could really get used to this vacation thing.

//

Adam looks like a kid in a candy shop. Shiro tells him this and all it does is deepen the glee on Adam’s face as his eyes take in the offerings at the sex shop they just walked into. Keith just snorts and picks an aisle to walk down, leaving him and Adam behind.

“What first?” Shiro asks.

“Dildos,” Adam says decisively. “Human sized dildos.”

Shiro snorts. “Still not recovered from the shop Thron sent you to?”

“I’m just saying it’s nice to be in a place that the smallest toys aren’t the size of my forearm.”

“Coward,” Keith calls out from behind a shelf.

Adam ignores him and gleefully starts perusing the large selection of dildos. “Human sized!” he enthuses again.

“But not necessarily human shaped,” Shiro says, eyeing a lurid green option with interesting ridges and a knot.

Adam elbows him in the ribs. “Put it in the basket, Takashi. Don’t think I don’t remember your Bad Dragon collection.”

“Wonder what ever happened to it,” Shiro wonders, dropping the green dildo in the basket and moving to inspect a pink one that reminds him of a tentacle.

“I ended up with them,” Adam says. “Don’t know what happened to them after that. Haven’t heard anything about personal effects so I assume destroyed.”

“What a waste.” Shiro decides against the pink tentacle and wanders over to a display of hand poured options in eye-catching colors from a local artist.

Keith wanders back and drops a few plugs in the basket. “Like the green one,” he says, checking what else is in there.

“You’re both monsterfuckers,” Adam accuses.

“We’re all technically alienfuckers,” Keith replies serenely. “You haven’t had any complaints so far.”

Shiro laughs loud enough that an employee comes to check on them.

They leave the store with more than a few new toys, various new things to try out, a replenished lube supply, and the shop’s card since they’re working on off-planet shipping options. They’re also brimming with plans for their purchases.

//

Keith plucks one of the plugs he picked out off the towel where the toys have been drying on the bathroom counter and considers the selection of dildos and vibrators also laid out. He considers the green one Shiro picked out before going with a more standard option, figuring Shiro will want to break in the monster dick himself. 

He saunters back out to the bedroom naked, dick already half hard as he puts his plan into action. Shiro is half dressed, tight black pants and a shiny black harness he picked out earlier on but no shirt yet. Adam’s in his underwear and a tank top, dark blue button-up shirt half on.

Adam sees him first, eyes raking over him. “Not that I’m not enjoying the view, but I’m pretty sure they won’t let you into the club like that.”

Shiro looks over his shoulder and smirks. “Oh, I mean they probably would, but even I’m not that willing to share.”

Keith raises an eyebrow and walks towards the bed. “You both already helped pick my outfit.”

“And yet…” Adam drawls.

“Getting ready doesn’t just mean getting dressed,” Keith says. He settles on the bed, back against the headboard, knees bent and spread. The lube is still laying on top of the blankets.

“Oh?” Shiro looks very interested, eyes flicking from Keith to the dildo and back. “Do you want some help, baby?”

“No.” Keith slicks up his fingers. “But you can watch.”

“You’re going to be an absolute menace at the club,” Adam says. His gaze is hungry as he watches Keith slip two fingers into himself.

“You already knew that.” Keith's smile is sharp-edged as he quickly opens himself up. He doesn’t waste time and is slicking up the new dildo before too long. It’s purple and he likes the heft of it in his hand and the slightly bumpy texture.

He hears muttered twin curses as he slides the toy inside. He opens his eyes to see that Shiro’s opened his fly and has a hand on his dick. No underwear tonight, Keith notes. Perfect.

Adam’s shucked his underwear and is slowly working his cock as well.

“Like what you see?” Keith teases. He fucks the toy in and out, clenching down on it as the bumps slide over his rim.

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro encourages.

Keith grips his cock and starts stroking it in time with the thrusts of the dildo. He can feel how much his boys want to touch, to help. He can feel how much they want him when they’re just  _ watching _ .

It’s a power trip and he loves it.

He speeds up, not wanting to draw this out when he does still have to get ready. His eyes lock with Shiro’s right as he tips over the edge, spilling over his hand and stomach.

He hears Shiro come right after. Keith trails his fingers over his sensitive dick, not really wanting to go again, but enjoying the sensation as he comes down. He opens his eyes in time to see Shiro drop to his knees and swallow down Adam’s cock. He works him for a minute before Adam comes in his mouth.

“Well that was fun,” Keith drawls. He wipes his hand on the towel also left on the bed and gropes around for the plug. He grins at the twin looks of interest he gets as he slides the black silicone plug into his loose hole. He tilts his hips up so they can see the red jewel set in the base.

“Fuck,” Shiro swears quietly. He strides toward the bed and leans down to kiss Keith, tugging on his braid.

“You know we’re going to repay this twofold at the club, right?” Shiro whispers in his ear when the kiss breaks. He presses lightly on the plug, making Keith’s hips twitch.

Keith grins and steals a biting kiss. “I’m counting on it.” 

He pushes Shiro’s shoulder until he steps back. “Now I’m ready to get dressed,” Keith says, swinging his legs off the bed and standing. He walks back to the bathroom with a swing in his step, knowing both Shiro and Adam are watching his ass as he walks away.

It’s a good feeling.

//

The club is in full swing when they get there. Shiro leads the way to the bar once they’re inside, hand in Adam’s. Adam grins back at Keith and hooks two fingers in the o-ring of his harness, settled snug over his sternum, and pulls him along.

Shiro squeezes his way up to the bar and his smile wins a bartender’s attention instantly. Keith rolls his eyes, making Adam laugh. All three of them are attracting looks. Adam absolutely understands. Shiro had finished his outfit with a sheer white button-down, only partially buttoned over the harness, and makeup that makes his cheekbones look as sharp as knives. Keith is temptation incarnate in short black shorts and a tight black t-shirt. The red leather harness over his chest just emphasizes everything, his strength and his slimness both. His hair is braided back as usual, but he’d also opted for makeup, doing something to his eyes to make them stand out even more and, for the pièce de résistance, painted his mouth a deep red.

Keith had winked at him when he’d walked out of the bathroom and promised it was smear-proof. Adam is absolutely going to test that.

He’s gotten a few looks himself, but he knows he’s the most low-key out of the three of them, which is fine by him. He likes watching his boys, not being watched. The appreciation in Keith and Takashi’s eyes as they looked at him in his deep blue button-down, sleeves rolled up his forearms and tight, dark jeans is all the validation he needs.

Keith presses into Adam’s side, resting his chin on his shoulder and putting a possessive hand on his forearm.

“People are watching you,” Keith says. His breath is hot against Adam’s ear.

“More likely that they’re watching you,” Adam replies. He wraps an arm around Keith, lets his hand fall to his ass and squeezes. Keith’s not the only one feeling a little possessive already. “Bet half the people in here want to fuck you.”

“Too bad,” Keith says. He rocks his hips against Adam’s side. “That’s just for you and Shiro.”

“Oh, I know,” Adam growls. He leaves his hand on Keith’s ass, a claim.

Shiro backs away from the bar, three drinks in hand. Adam takes one and Keith leans across him to get his.

“Cheers,” Shiro offers. 

The three of them clink their glasses and take a sip. Shiro makes eyes at both of them over the rim of his glass. Keith presses even closer to Adam and raises an eyebrow. It’s too loud for conversation, but their flirting is loud and clear anyways.

Or at least it is to Adam.

Apparently not to the man who sidles up next to Shiro right as he’s finishing his drink.

“Hey there hot stuff, can I buy you a new one?” The man reaches for Shiro’s empty glass, trying to brush their fingers together.

Keith has gone stiff next to Adam. He’s practically vibrating. Or, Adam realizes as he moves his hand up to Keith’s side, he  _ is  _ vibrating. The growl rattling his chest is just inaudible under the music and people. 

“No, thank you,” Shiro says with a stiff smile, leaning away.

“Oh, come on,” the man insists. He flicks a dismissive glance at Adam and Keith, apparently also missing the murderous intent in Keith’s eyes. “No need to play third wheel when you look like that.”

“I’m not.” Shiro’s voice is cold.

Keith detaches from Adam and slides in next to Shiro. He slides his hand under his shirt and hooks fingers into his harness. “He’s ours,” Keith snarls. “And we’re his. Fuck off.”

The man makes a rude gesture, still too stupid to realize that Keith could kill him in half a second if he really wanted to, and stalks off.

“Possessive,” Shiro purrs, looking down at Keith.

Keith squeezes a pec. “Yes,” he agrees before pushing up on his toes to kiss him. “Mine,” he growls into Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro kisses back, deep and filthy and just for a moment. He surfaces and smirks at Adam.

“I need more alcohol before we hit the dance floor,” Adam declares. “Shots?”

“Shots,” Keith agrees. “Shiro, go work your magic.”

Shiro collects their empties and goes back to the bar. Keith eyes Adam speculatively, practically brimming with mischief.

“What are you planning?” Adam asks, already knowing he’s going to go along with it.

“Just wondering if you wanted to make out until he gets back with the shots,” he says, almost innocent.

Adam pulls Keith in by the hips and answers him with an open-mouthed kiss. He keeps Keith close with one hand on the back of his harness, the other back on his ass. Adam is quickly becoming a fan of these shorts. He hooks a finger under the bottom hem and Keith whines into the kiss.

“Can’t believe you’re wearing two layers,” Keith complains, hand against Adam’s chest, absently kneading.

“I’m the only one in this relationship who’s not an exhibitionist of some sort,” Adam says. He used to show a little more skin in these places, but he’s really only comfortable showing his scars to Keith and Takashi.

Keith hooks his arms around Adam’s neck, pressing even closer. Adam can feel that Keith’s already mostly hard which must look obscene in his shorts. Adam  _ knows _ he opted for no underwear. He nips at Adam’s earlobe. His hand is so warm against the nape of his neck. 

Keith lips brush against his ear as he whispers, “Want to fuck you when we get back to the hotel tonight. Want you to be thinking about that tonight, want you to know I’ll be thinking about it.”

Adam can’t do anything but kiss him in response, devouring him until Shiro interrupts with the promised shots.

“Can’t leave the two of you alone for a second,” he teases. He is carefully managing six shot glasses, apparently not wanting to go back for a second round of them.

“Don’t leave then,” Keith snarks. He steps away from Adam, who can’t help looking down. He was right; the sight of Keith hard in his tiny shorts is mouthwatering. He’d get down on his knees and take care of him in a heartbeat if they were alone.

“You’re the one who told me to go,” Shiro shoots back. His eyes drop too and linger. “And you got started without me.”

Keith takes a shot glass and knocks back the shot without even a wince. “Guess you’ll have to catch up then, big guy.”

Adam catches Shiro’s eye and takes his shot glasses. “Menace,” he mouths.

Shiro just nods in agreement before knocking back both of his shots, one after the other.

Keith collects the empty glasses and tells them to stay put while he takes them back.

Shiro tugs Adam in close. He trails kisses up Adam’s neck. “Are we going to survive bringing him here and setting him loose?”

“No setting him loose,” Adam says on a gasp. Shiro nips at the spot behind his ear that drives him crazy. “But no, probably not.”

“Mmm, we’ll die happy.”

“No dying,” Adam counters. “Keith promised to fuck me when we get back to the room.”

“Fuck.”

“If I have to live in anticipation, so do you,” Adam says. He’s still smirking when he kisses Shiro.

“Only because you probably won’t get your dick out while we’re here,” Shiro counters, breaking the kiss.

“You’re probably right,” Adam agrees. “Not going to stop the two of you, is it?”

“Not a chance,” Shiro says.

Keith announces his return by plastering himself to Shiro’s back and reaching around to play with the button on his pants.

“Dance floor?” Adam asks.

Shiro lights up, nodding immediately. He takes Keith’s hand and Adam’s hand and wades into the writing mass of humanity and aliens that make up the dance floor.

The music thrums through Shiro and he easily falls into the beat. He gets his hands on Keith’s hips to guide him, loving how big his hands look there. Adam slides in behind Keith, sandwiching him between them. Shiro leans over him and kisses Adam, trapping Keith as he fucks his tongue into Adam’s mouth. They both know Keith loves this, loves being reminded that they’re bigger than him, that they can surround him like this.

Keith’s head drops back against Adam’s shoulder and he hooks an arm back around Adam’s neck, putting himself on display. His other hand tugs at the waistband of Shiro’s pants, urging him closer.

“You have no idea what you look like,” Adam says, punctuating his words with a bite to the side of Keith’s neck.

“He’s right,” Shiro says, pressing closer. He works a thigh between Keith’s legs and uses his grip on his hips to urge Keith to start riding it. Keith’s eyes are blown wide, drunk on arousal and the beat and tipsy on top of that. Painted red lips have fallen open. “You’re gorgeous, baby. I think you’re everyone’s fantasy right now.”

“People are glaring at Takashi and me for getting to have you,” Adam says. His hand creeps up to rest on Keith’s throat, keeping his head tilted back. “You’re ours, right Keith?”

“Yes. Fuck.” He grinds down against Shiro’s thigh. His heartbeat is louder than the music in his ears now.

“Don’t come yet,” Shiro says. The order zips down Keith’s spine, lights him up.

“Don’t want to get those pretty shorts all dirty so quickly,” Adam says. “Bet you’d just drip down your legs and still let us keep you on the dance floor with everyone watching.”

Keith moans, loud enough to hear over the music, hips hitching forward. Adam presses three fingers into his mouth and Keith immediately sucks on them, working them over the same way he sucked Adam’s cock earlier today.

“All full up?” Shiro asks. He slips his hand down the back of Keith’s shorts and presses on the plug he’s wearing. He twists it and Keith  _ keens _ . “Bet you’d like it if we just pulled this out and filled you up properly here.”

Adam presses his hips against Keith’s ass, against Shiro’s hand. He’s desperately hard, too. He locks eyes with Shiro, considering. “Think I’ll take our kitten to the bathrooms,” he says lightly. He presses his fingers against Keith’s tongue. “Don’t want him to make a mess yet.”

Shiro grins. “I could come.”

Adam raises an eyebrow and rocks his hips forward again. “Think we all could.”

He takes his fingers out of Keith’s mouth, ignoring the way he chases after them.

“What do you say, Keith?”

His pupils are slitted now and he’s panting. “Want to blow you,” he manages. “Don’t care where.”

“You want that more than you want to come?”

Keith nods.

Adam curses. “Bathroom. Now.”

The line is blessedly short and the three of them grab the big stall as soon as it comes open, a couple stumbling out with grins on their faces. As soon as the door is locked, Keith is on his knees, reaching for the button on Adam’s jeans.

“Eager,” Adam praises. “Good boy.”

Keith whines.

Shiro pets over his hair. “Shh, we can’t be loud in here, baby.”

“Then stop talking,” Keith says. He tugs down Adam’s zipper.

He’s already sinking down on Adam’s cock by the time Shiro’s managed to get his own pants undone. He strokes himself as he watches Keith suck Adam off.

“Want both of us?” Shiro asks. He reaches out and slides a finger into Keith’s mouth alongside Adam’s cock. “Together?

Adam pulls out so Keith can answer. 

“Yeah,” he rasps. “Come on.”

Adam slides back in as Shiro shuffles closer. Carefully, he works the tip of his cock inside Keith’s mouth, up against Adam’s. Keith looks up at them, mouth stretched obscenely around both of them, eyes watering.

He’s gorgeous.

Keith works both of their cocks as best he can, using his hands to cover what he can’t get in his mouth with both of them there. Shiro pulls back out after a minute and Adam takes the opportunity to thrust deep.

Keith purrs, the vibration rattling up his throat and to Adam’s dick. He swears and comes in Keith’s mouth. Shiro crowds in, taking his place as soon as Adam pulls out. He barely lasts either, not with Keith purring like this.

He comes with a cry that’s too loud for a club bathroom.

He pulls Keith to his feet as soon as he can move and kisses his own taste out of his mouth.

“Get yourself cleaned up, Takashi,” Adam says, hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to take care of Keith here.”

Adam’s on his knees in seconds, peeling Keith’s shorts away and swallowing him down. Adam blows him quick and dirty, using all the tricks he’s learned about making Keith come fast and hard. It works. Keith comes down his throat in less than a minute, muffling his shout with his hand.

Adam sucks him clean, enjoying the tiny whimpers of overstimulation escaping Keith’s mouth. He carefully tucks him away, doing his shorts back up and rising to his feet. He reaches out and thumbs the corner of Keith’s mouth.

“You were right about this being smear proof.”

Keith laughs. “Think that was the ultimate test.”

“For sure,” Adam agrees.

They exit the stall, relinquishing it to a new couple.

“Thought you said you weren’t getting your dick out while we were here,” Shiro says as they wash up at the sinks. He looks entirely too smug.

“I underestimated the lengths Keith would go to prove me wrong,” Adam retorts.

Keith snorts. “Didn’t even know you’d said that.”

Adam just rolls his eyes.

They get another round of drinks before going back to the dance floor. The edge has been taken off a little, but everyone’s hands still wander freely as they move together to the throbbing beat.

Keith’s hard and close to desperate again within an hour. He’s been hard since they stepped back on the dancefloor, the atmosphere and the scents of his partners and the knowledge of eyes on all of them riling him up.

He’s got two of Shiro’s metal fingers in his mouth and is grinding back against Shiro’s half-hard dick when Adam reaches around and cups him, rubbing him through the fabric of his shorts.

He tries to curse, but it just comes out garbled around Shiro’s fingers.

“You need to come again?” Adam manages to ask. His thumb is still rubbing maddening patterns against the head of Keith’s cock.

Keith nods.

Adam whispers something in Shiro’s ear that makes Shiro bite his lip and his eyes go hooded. Keith is going to like this idea, he thinks.

“Why don’t you take my hand and go find somewhere private but where you can still see us,” Shiro tells him. Heat flares in Keith. “We want to keep dancing.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Keith croaks out once he’s relinquished Shiro’s fingers. There’s red on them. The lipstick is finally starting to give.

He laces his fingers with the metal fingers and walks away with Shiro’s arm to find a nice shadowy corner with a view of the dance floor.

It takes him a minute to find a good one. Keith puts his back to the wall and turns his eyes back to the dance floor, immediately locking on to his boyfriends. They’re both watching him. Adam is pressed up against Shiro’s back as they grind together. It looks like Adam has his hand down the front of Shiro’s pants.

Keith presses a kiss to the palm of Shiro’s floating hand and quickly frees his dick from his shorts. He gives himself a few quick strokes then guides Shiro’s hand down, wrapping the metal fingers around his cock.

Shiro grins at him from the dance floor and starts to move his hand, matching the rhythm of Adam’s hand on his own cock. Keith bites his lip hard as Shiro’s thumb presses just underneath the head, has to fight the urge to close his eyes as Shiro twists his hand on the next upstroke in the perfect way.

He’s panting within a minute. People are everywhere, if someone took a second glance at this particular shadowed alcove, they’d see him falling to pieces under Shiro’s expert touch. It burns through him, that someone could  _ see _ , that they would  _ know _ .

Keith thrusts into Shiro’s hand and comes all over it. It hovers in front of him as Keith tucks himself back into his shorts, then Keith brings the hand to his mouth and starts licking it clean, not taking his eyes off Shiro.

Shiro turns and says something in Adam’s ear. Adam kisses him and pulls his hand out of his pants. Then Shiro is stalking towards Keith, while Adam heads in the direction of the bar.

Keith scrapes his teeth over Shiro’s finger just to watch him stumble a bit.

“Tease,” Shiro grates out as soon as he’s close enough. He’d snagged a chair on the way over and he sets it down without taking his eyes off him. Shiro backs Keith further into the alcove until the backs of his knees hit a chair he didn’t realize was there.

Shiro leans down and kisses him savagely, pulling him in so his erection is pressed into Keith’s hip.

“Only a tease if I don’t do something about it,” Keith retorts when he pulls away. Any sharpness he intended the words to carry is stripped away by how breathless he is.

“Oh?” Shiro squeezes his ass.

“How can I help you,  _ sir _ ?” Keith knows he sounds every bit the insolent brat and loves the way Shiro’s eyes flash at it. “Do you want my mouth again? My hand?”

Shiro slides his hand down the back of Keith’s shorts and presses against the plug. Keith jolts.

“No, I think I’m going to fuck you right here in this club,” Shiro all but growls. “That  _ is _ why you’ve got this, right?” He twists the plug. Keith’s gasp is lost to the thrumming bass.

Shiro sits down in the chair that’s in the deepest part of the shadows and pulls Keith down onto his lap. “Straddle me,” he orders, words a caress against the shell of Keith’s ear.

Keith wriggles until his legs are outside of Shiro’s thighs. He’s facing outward, able to see the crowded dance floor and all the people who could potentially see him right back. He moves against Shiro so that his ass brushes against his trapped cock.

Shiro spreads his legs, spreading Keith’s as well and pulling him close in the process, pinning him in place. Keith’s already hard again and now he’s on display.

He feels like he’s on fire.

“Thought you were going to fuck me,” Keith goads. He has no leverage, but he tries to move anyways.

Shiro bites down on the back of his neck and Keith goes limp for just a moment. It’s long enough for Shiro to get Keith’s shorts pulled part way down. He plays with the plug, pulling on it until the widest part is stretching Keith and then pushing it back in.

“Shiro,  _ please _ ,” Keith whines.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me,” Keith hisses. He cranes his neck to scrape his teeth against skin. Shiro finally pulls the plug out completely.

“Hold this for me,” Shiro says. He puts the toy in Keith’s hand and then maneuvers them enough to get his own cock out. It presses hot and hard against Keith. Shiro lines himself up and pulls Keith down onto his cock.

Keith bites his tongue to keep from yelling as Shiro buries himself inside. His eyes dart across the closest groups of people, wondering if any of them have any idea of what is happening. He thinks he’s covered enough that it could just look like he’s in Shiro’s lap and turned on about it.

Maybe they can’t tell just by looking at them that Shiro’s dick is so deep in Keith’s ass that he can practically taste it.

Keith can’t decide which idea he likes more.

“Do you think anyone is looking?” Shiro asks. He holds Keith in place, grinding into him. “I bet they are. I bet they can see you on my lap, just gagging to be fucked without knowing that I’m giving it to you right now.”

“Fuck,” Keith breathes out.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Shiro replies. He lifts Keith just enough to be able to snap his hips, fucking him hard and fast and  _ so visible _ . Keith can’t even form words in his head about how it makes him feel.

He’s possibly harder than he’s been all night.

“What a pretty picture.”

Keith’s eyes snap over at the drawling voice to find Adam settling into the other chair, drink in hand.

Adam smirks. “Looks like a free show, think I’ll enjoy the view.”

Shiro grinds into Keith again. “He’s especially gorgeous when split open on my cock,” he says. “Come look.”

Adam gets up lazily and walks to stand at Shiro’s shoulder. He pushes Keith forward a bit, like he’s trying to get a better look at where the two of them are joined.

Keith is going to melt.

Adam reaches down and ghosts his fingers against Keith’s rim and Shiro’s cock. “Beautiful,” he declares. Then the touch is gone and Adam sits back down in his chair. “Don’t stop on my account,” he says.

Keith hiccups around his attempt at words when Shiro slams into him anew. 

Shiro doesn’t last more than a few more thrusts, coming with a bite to Keith’s shoulder and a tug on his harness. He stays buried in Keith for a few seconds before reaching around to grab the plug from Keith’s hand. He pulls out and slides the plug in within half a second, trapping his come inside.

Keith is shaking as Shiro pulls his shorts up. He’s expecting to be told to get up, but Shiro pulls him back against his chest. He rests a hand over Keith’s dick where it’s straining painfully against his shorts. 

“Want you to come in your shorts for me, baby,” Shiro says. “We’re done for the night if you are. Want you to do this for me and then let us walk you out of here while you’re all sticky and plugged full. Do you want that?”

He squeezes Keith’s cock and that’s all he needs to do exactly as Shiro asked. 

Adam moves his chair close and kisses Keith as he comes down, still shaking a bit. “You did so good,” he tells him.

Shiro agrees, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

“Are you ready to go?” Adam asks softly. “I paid the tab, so we can go whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” Keith says after a couple of minutes. “Help me up?”

Adam helps lever him off of Shiro’s lap. He keeps an arm around Keith as they find their way to the exit and into the clear night air. Shiro’s hand stays intertwined with his as well.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about my promise,” Keith tells Adam once they’ve poured themselves into the backseat of a cab. His fingers sneak to the inside seam of Adam’s thigh. “I’ve still got a little bit of energy for you.”

Adam laughs. “We can wait until tomorrow, if you want.”

Keith rubs his head against Adam’s shoulder. “No. Just need to clean up a little and then I can get us both messy.”

Adam snorts. “Yeah, okay.”

//

Keith shimmies out of his shorts almost as soon as they’re back in their room. He makes a beeline for the bathroom to clean himself up. 

Shiro collapses on the bed, not bothering to do more than kick off his shoes. 

“Come on,” Adam coaxes with a laugh. “At least take off the harness before passing out.”

“But I look pretty in it,” Shiro retorts, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

“Yes you do, but you don’t need to sleep in it, baby.”

Shiro gestures vaguely, but he clearly wants Adam to take it off for him. He gets to work on that while listening to Keith puttering around the bathroom.

He strips Takashi completely before getting up to find him a pair of sweats and a makeup wipe.

“You going to fall asleep?” Adam asks as he carefully wipes around Takashi’s eyes.

“No, want to watch Keith fuck you.” He pushes Adam’s hand away so he can open his eyes. “Think I’m down and out for the night, but I still want to see.”

“We’ll see if he’s still able to go,” Adam demures.

Takashi snorts. “You know he is.”

Keith’s proven his frankly insane Galra stamina in the bedroom a dozen times over. They’ve only completely worn him out once and it took something like seven orgasms. Keith had fully lost control and gone yellow-eyed and purple and sharp-toothed. It was glorious and Adam absolutely wouldn’t mind seeing it again sometime.

He pokes Takashi in the ribs. “His dick might be up for it but he might be tired,” Adam says.

“I’m up for it if you are,” Keith interrupts. He’s leaning against the wall watching them. He didn’t bother with pants before coming back out and he’s already starting to get hard.

“You did promise me something to look forward to,” Adam drawls.

Keith saunters towards the bed, only detouring to grab a bottle of lube. He’s still wearing his shirt and harness. His lipstick is definitely smeared now and his hair is doing its best to escape his braid. It’s a deliciously debauched sight, especially when those intense eyes are trained on him.

Adam slides across the bed and gets to work on his shirt buttons. He’s managed half of them by the time Keith crawls onto the bed. He tosses the lube up towards the top and moves in for a kiss.

“Were you thinking about this while we were out?” Keith asks. He takes over undoing Adam’s buttons and shoves the shirt down to Adam’s elbows.

Adam nods and moves to steal another kiss. Keith obliges for a second then pulls away, drawing a whine from Adam. Keith leans back.

“Shirts off,” he says.

“What about you?” Adam asks as he works on fully shedding shirt and tank top.

“You seem to like the harness. Thought I’d keep it on a bit longer.”

Adam shoots a sideways look at Shiro. “Peas in a pod,” he mutters. He pauses with his hands on his jeans button. “These too?”

Keith nods jerkily, eying the way Adam’s started to tent said jeans.

Adam quickly sheds the rest of his clothes and settles against the pillows at the head of the bed. Keith’s eyes are heated as he takes in the view.

“Well?” Adam asks, inserting a hint of impatience in his voice. It always makes Keith jump. 

This time is no exception. Keith is on him in a second, hands roaming and mouth doing its best to devour Adam’s own.

He hears the click of the lube bottle cap before too long. Keith doesn’t stop kissing him as he slicks up his fingers. Then he’s circling a finger around Adam’s entrance. Adam jerks his hips into it, pleading.

“Eager,” Keith says.

Adam bites his bottom lip. “Don’t be smug.”

Keith laughs and pushes a finger in.

Adam’s head drops back and Keith takes the opportunity to lavish attention on his neck.

Keith quickly adds another finger, scissoring Adam open efficiently, just the way he likes.

“In me,” Adam pants out. “Come on, I’m ready enough.” He’s still a little tight, he knows, but he wants to feel it. He’s been looking forward to it all night.

“You sure?” Keith asks. He slips in a third finger and Adam gasps at the stretch and nods his head.

“Please.”

Keith swears and pulls his hand out. He slicks up his cock then looks at Adam appraisingly. “How do you want to do this?”

Adam considers then pulls his knees up towards himself. He’s not as flexible as Keith, but he wants to see him.

A little growl escapes Keith and then he’s pressing forward for a bruising kiss. He takes hold of one of Adam’s legs, leaving one of Adam’s hands free to twist in Keith’s hair, messing up his braid even more.

Keith positions himself and then slowly pushes inside Adam. It’s maddening and the stretch intense and perfect. Adam breaks the kiss, panting. Keith mouths at his skin, forehead pressed into the curve of his neck.

“Move,” Adam says. It’s half an order, half a plea.

Keith does and everything becomes a bit of a blur. He’s consumed by the strong snaps of Keith’s hips and the threat of claws at his chest and the dizzying heat building and building and building inside of him.

“Close,” Keith warns, some indeterminable amount of time later. He wraps a hand around Adam’s cock and jerks him off in time with his quickening thrusts.

Adam is babbling, he knows he is, but the words aren’t important right now. He spills over Keith’s knuckles, vision going white for a moment.

Keith pulls out and finishes on Adam’s stomach, then collapses straight on top of their combined mess.

“Going to have to clean your harness now,” Adam manages after a minute. He tugs on the back of said harness.

“Worth it.”

They feel the bed dip and Adam looks over to see Takashi heading towards the bathroom, hopefully to get them a washcloth.

Keith lifts his head to look at Adam. “Worth the wait?”

“Definitely,” Adam assures him, kissing him softly. Keith still sometimes goes a little unsure as the afterglow wanes, wanting to make sure he was okay. He’s always, always wonderful and thoughtful and Adam and Takashi are both determined to banish this bit of doubt eventually.

Takashi, occasionally perfect man that he is, crouches next to the bed and offers a damp washcloth.

“Come on,” Takashi coaxes. “Let’s get you both cleaned up and get to sleep. Think the two of you officially wore me out.”

“Old timer,” Keith teases, but he’s caught by a yawn halfway through, making all of them laugh.

They all sleep well that night, tangled up in each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: the roleplay from chapter 1 is revisited, can once again be skipped if you so desire

The next day, they pack their things and head out of the city to spend the rest of their vacation in a secluded cabin nestled in the woods, far from the Garrison and any possible responsibilities. Adam is slightly giddy to be out of the desert, which Keith, child of the desert that he is, teases him about.

The cabin is perfect. A single large bedroom with an equally large bed, a fully equipped kitchen, and a den with cozy furniture and a fireplace. The deck looks out into the woods and towards the mountains on the horizon, just visible over the trees.

Adam unpacks their groceries while Keith and Shiro unpack suitcases. The sun is starting to dip towards the trees by the time they’re all finished and Keith wanders into the kitchen to grab a beer. He’s wearing one of Shiro’s hoodies and what looks to be Adam’s joggers. Shiro is behind him and rolls his eyes when he sees that Adam has noticed Keith’s attire. They’ve accepted that their closets are now also Keith’s closet.

All three of them sit out on the deck to watch the sunset, throwing chair cushions on the ground so they can cuddle up. Keith settles with his back to Adam’s chest, a hand on Shiro’s thigh. Keith sips on his beer, enjoying the quiet of the night and the warmth of his boys. They’re talking quietly over his head, something about camping trips they took when they were still cadets and a tent debacle.

Keith lets the words wash over him and watches the stars start to come out, completely content.

Shiro looks over when Keith’s fingers stop drawing nonsense patterns on his leg. His lips tug up into a soft smile.

“What?” Adam asks.

Shiro puts a finger to his lips then motions at Keith. “Fell asleep,” he whispers.

Adam nuzzles into Keith’s hair, presses a kiss to the side of his head. “Do we wake him up or just take him inside?”

“You ready for bed?”

“An early night doesn’t sound bad at all.”

Shiro nods and carefully maneuvers to gather Keith in his arms without disturbing him. He’s incredibly honored everytime Keith sleeps through something like this, unwittingly showing exactly how much he trusts them. If Keith falls asleep near anyone else, a pin dropped two hallways over will wake him up.

He waits for Adam to put the cushions back on the chair and slide the deck door open. He carries Keith to the bedroom and Adam pulls back the covers. Shiro settles him on the bed and brushes a stray piece of hair back from his face.

“Absolutely out of it,” he says fondly.

“He might’ve needed this vacation more than either of us,” Adam says. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s waist, pulling him into a hug. “And definitely needed to get away from being anywhere near the Garrison to actually relax.”

Shiro sighs. “Looks like it.”

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Adam says lightly, pulling back to look Shiro in the eye. “I didn’t notice he was still a little tense either until we got here.”

“We’ll notice next time.”

“Yes,” Adam agrees. “We’ll also notice that both of us are more comfortable away from there too.”

Shiro drops his head to Adam’s shoulder. “Stop being so observant.”

“No.”

Shiro’s laugh is muffled in Adam’s shirt. “Come on, let’s go to bed too.”

Adam ends up in the middle, curling into Keith’s side. Shiro tucks himself in along Adam’s back and falls asleep warm and happy.

//

The next day, they go exploring after breakfast. About two hours into their hike, they come across a natural pool in the creek they’ve been following. Keith raises an eyebrow at Adam and Shiro and drops his backpack to start stripping. 

“Looks perfect for a swim,” he says, once his shirt is draped over his pack.

Shiro laughs. “That so?”

Keith drops his pants. “It is.” A shimmy of his hips and his underwear joins his pants around his ankles. He crouches to undo his boots and then steps out of everything, grinning at his boys. “You should join me.”

Shiro’s already stripping as Keith steps into the water. It’s cool but not cold, perfect for a quick dip in the middle of a hike. He slips under the surface and comes back up, shaking the water from his face.

Shiro joins him, followed quickly by Adam who looks slightly bemused.

“Come on,” Keith says, swimming over to the newly submerged Adam. “There’s no one out here but us.”

“We assume,” Adam replies dryly. He wraps an arm around Keith’s waist, keeping him close.

Shiro swims in their direction, grinning widely. “A little bit of midday skinny dipping won’t hurt you.”

“I’m already in, you don’t have to convince me,” Adam laughs.

Shiro splashes him and the three of them very quickly devolve into an all out war of splashing and dunking, laughter ringing out through the forest. 

Keith hides behind Shiro, locking his arms around his waist to keep him from slipping away. Shiro retaliates by grinding his ass back against where Keith is half-hard.

“Someone’s excited,” Shiro teases.

Keith bites his shoulder. Shiro hisses.

“I take it we’re calling a truce?” Adam asks.

“For now,” Keith agrees. He slides a hand down and finds Shiro’s chubbing up as well. “And I see you’re excited too.” He lightly squeezes Shiro’s cock.

“Hard not to be when you’re wrapped around me and naked,” Shiro retorts.

Keith tweaks one of his nipples, drawing a sharp noise from him. Adam swims over, close enough to touch if he wants, but not close enough to signal he wants to join in.

Keith strokes Shiro slowly, considering their options. One of them probably has lube in their bag and Keith’s money is on Shiro. But he doesn’t really want to get out of the water, wants to stay here with the silt under his toes and the water pressing in on him everywhere. He bites his lip. Shiro’s thighs are always a temptation of the highest order.

“What do you want, baby?” Shiro asks, voice going rough. He rests a hand on Keith’s wrist.

“Want to fuck your thighs,” Keith blurts out before he even finishes thinking about it. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Shiro agrees instantly. “Yes.”

Keith sucks in a breath, pressing his face into Shiro’s back, right between his shoulder blades. “Yeah?” he rasps out.

“Keith, yes.” Shiro pushes his hips back, grinding into Keith’s erection. “Come on.”

Keith takes himself in hand and guides his cock into the space between Shiro’s thighs. They are works of art, muscled and thick and beautiful. Shiro squeezes them together as Keith slides his cock home.

Keith’s cock nudges up against the back of Shiro’s balls and he has to pause to gather himself. It’s warm nestled between Shiro’s thighs, a contrast to the water surrounding them. 

“Move,” Shiro grits out. “Please.” He rocks his hips.

“Sound like he’s inside you,” Adam teases. He comes closer as Keith thrusts into the tight channel Shiro has created for him.

“Sensitive,” Shiro retorts. They know this, that touching the insides of Shiro’s thighs gets him going faster than almost anything else.

Keith snaps his hips faster at the reminder. He reaches around to palm Shiro’s cock and finds Adam’s hand there already.

“I got him,” Adam says with a grin. “Focus on you.”

Keith buries his face in Shiro’s back again and lets himself get lost in sensation. “Not going to last long,” he warns.

“Me neither,” Shiro replies.

Keith bites down on Shiro’s shoulder when he comes. He hears Shiro curse through the white noise in his head and then feels him shake apart. He presses a soft kiss to the skin he likely bruised with his teeth and then pulls away.

“Well,” Adam says dryly, “at least there’s no cleanup since we’re already in the water.”

Shiro dunks him.

//

They’re all flagging by the time they get back to the cabin. Adam flops down on the sofa with a sigh. His hair is still damp and his calves are burning a little. “I vote for a nap before dinner.”

“Seconded,” Takashi says. He slips under Adam’s feet and slumps on the couch. “Keith?”

Adam lifts his head to see Keith in the doorway of the bedroom, braid half unraveled. 

“Gotta brush this out first or it’s going to be a disaster,” he says. “Then nap.”

“Get your brush and come here,” Takashi suggests. “I can brush it out.”

Keith nods and disappears from sight.

“We could go nap in the bed,” Adam points out, making no move to change locations.

“Not moving,” Takashi complains. “Already sat down.”

“Your neck will hate you if you sleep like that.”

“I’ll worry about it later,” Takashi says. He squeezes Adam’s ankle. His smile is achingly fond.

Keith pads back into the room, having shed his hiking clothes for another sweatshirt, Adam’s this time, and some leggings. His hair is loose and wavy from the water and the braid. He hands the brush to Shiro and steals chair cushions to make himself a seat on the floor at Takashi’s feet.

Adam watches from behind heavy eyelids as Takashi starts working the brush through Keith’s hair. It takes less than ten strokes of the brush for Keith to start purring.

Adam falls asleep to the deep rumble of Keith’s purr, late afternoon sun spilling in to paint gold stripes across the floor.

When he wakes, the sunlight has faded and the only light left is from the kitchen. Takashi is sprawled on top of him and one of Adam’s hands is dangling off the couch, resting on Keith’s head, who is laid out on cushions on the floor. They’re both still asleep. 

Adam’s heart is overflowing. He’s warm and fond and he loves these two men more than he can ever say. He pets Keith’s hair and presses a kiss to the top of Takashi’s head. Dinner can wait another ten minutes or so while he basks in this feeling.

//

The next few days are some of the best that Shiro can remember. There are no responsibilities except remembering to eat and making sure he kisses his boyfriends at every possible opportunity.

They spend long hours in bed, taking their time with each other’s bodies and taking advantage of the fact that there’s no one around to hear them. They spend just as much time cuddled up, just relaxing with no intent behind their small touches. It’s perfect.

Adam or Keith cook dinner every night and they eat on the deck while watching the sunset. Shiro sits on the kitchen counter and distracts the cook as much as possible, claiming it’s a reward for their culinary prowess every time he kisses them.

He’s only responsible for one burned meal so far.

They spend one afternoon with Keith tied to the bed to see exactly how many orgasms they can wring out of him this time, a luxury they don’t usually have the time or energy for. Seeing him completely lose control over his Galra traits is a perfect reward. He’s gorgeous, as always.

Keith is also more relaxed than Shiro can ever remember seeing him. It occurs to him that he’s never seen Keith on anything resembling a vacation before. He resolves not to let any of them go so long without again.

“Pay attention,” Adam scolds, pulling off of Shiro’s dick. “I’m going to get a complex down here.”

Shiro caresses the side of his face. “Sorry babe,” he says. “I’m paying attention.”

“You better.” He takes Shiro back in his mouth, working him over expertly.

Keith leans over the back of the couch. “Adam told you all about how I blew him in a classroom, right?” He asks. He nips at Shiro’s ear.

Shiro shudders. “Still can’t believe I missed that because I was in a  _ meeting _ .”

“Just think,” Keith says, voice dark and smooth, “I could be under the desk at any meeting, just keeping your cock warm,  _ sir _ .”

Shiro’s hips buck and Adam pulls off again. He raises an eyebrow at Keith and then gets up, leaving Shiro panting on the couch, legs spread and cock wet.

“That the game you want to play, cadet?” Adam asks, authority curling through his words. Shiro watches Keith’s eyes glaze just a little.

Keith nods.

“Remember your colors?”

“Red, yellow, green,” Keith recites obediently. “Tap twice if my mouth is full.”

“Good boy. Now come here.”

Keith walks around the couch and stops in front of Adam. Adam grips his chin, holding him in place as he kisses him, fucking his tongue into Keith’s mouth without so much as a peck hello.

Shiro has to grip his cock to keep from coming at the sight.

Adam rips his mouth away and gazes at Keith. Keith’s mouth is still held open, lips swollen and slick.

“On your knees, cadet,” Adam orders. “I’ve told the captain here how good your mouth is.”

Shiro takes a deep breath, blood on fire from how cold Adam sounds in this role, from how Keith falls to his knees so easily. “You were right about how pretty of a picture he makes on his knees like this,” Shiro says, trying for that same detachment Adam is projecting.

He reaches out and runs a thumb over Keith’s bottom lip. “I hear you’re graduating soon, cadet,” he says conversationally, like his dick isn’t out and leaking.

Keith nods, then quickly follows with a “yes sir,” when Shiro raises an eyebrow.

It’s possible that Shiro is never going to be able to hear Keith say that again without being turned on. It’s a sacrifice he’s willing to make.

“Professor Adam here has told me plenty of good things about you, cadet,” Shiro continues. “A glowing recommendation, especially when it comes to the extra credit you’ve volunteered to do for him.”

Adam smirks at Shiro’s phrasing.

“I’ve been trying my best, sir.”

“I’m sure you have. I’ve been looking for a competent officer to serve directly under me, to train up to my standards” he says. “I think that could be you, if you think you’re up to it.”

He sees amusement in Keith’s eyes for a fraction of a second before he falls back into character. “I am, sir. Please give me a chance, I’ll do anything.”

“That’s what I was hoping to hear.” He strokes his cock slowly, watching the way Keith’s eyes are glued to the movement. “Don’t keep me waiting cadet, convince me that you have what it takes.”

Keith leans forward and takes Shiro’s cock into his mouth, textured tongue flat against the underside. Shiro gets a good grip on Keith’s hair, not controlling yet, but ready to. Keith wastes no time in swallowing him down. Shiro is nudging against the back of Keith’s throat in less than a minute.

“Eager little thing, like I told you,” Adam says. He’s standing behind Keith, his dick out now as well. “And no gag reflex.”

“Perfect,” Shiro says, then uses his grip on Keith’s hair to hold him still while fucking into his throat. It’s always so tight. Shiro bites his lips, watches Keith’s eyes flutter in bliss.

Keith’s hand moves and Adam tsks. “Do not touch yourself, cadet,” he scolds. “You know better.”

Keith whines around Shiro’s cock. Shiro knows he should keep talking, should stay in character, but he can’t process anything but the hot clutch of Keith’s throat and the way Keith’s lips stretch so obscenely around his cock. Keith and Adam are always better at keeping up the dirty talk anyways.

“I think the captain is about to come,” Adam warns Keith. “Be good for us and swallow what he gives you.”

Shiro fucks Keith’s face, trusting him to tap out if it’s too much. He knows Keith loves it like this when he can get it, though.

He comes in Keith’s mouth, holding him on his cock until he feels him swallow.

“Good boy,” he praises as he pulls out. “Definitely a promising candidate.”

Adam snorts. “Turn around, you’re not done yet, cadet. Might as well give the captain something to watch as well, for his evaluation.”

He waits for Keith to shuffle on his knees to face him. He taps his dick against Keith’s lips, painting them with his precome and not letting Keith get it in his mouth. “I think we can afford to get a little messy tonight since we’re not in a classroom,” Adam says. He wedges a foot between Keith’s legs, brushing against the bulge in his pants. “Keep your mouth open, cadet. You may come when I do.”

Shiro strokes his fingers over his cock, enjoying the sparking sensation of overstimulation as he watches Adam jerk off onto Keith’s face and Keith rub himself off against Adam’s foot..

“Beautiful,” he murmurs after Adam finishes. Keith is kneeling there breathing hard, eyes closed and face wet with spit and come and tears. There’s a wet spot where he came in his pants.

Shiro stumbles to the kitchen for something to clean up with and comes back with a clean towel for Keith’s face.

“You doing okay?” he checks as he wipes him clean. “You were so good.”

Keith’s eyes are clearer when he opens them, just a hint of the haze from earlier left. “I’m great,” he rasps out. His voice is shot from having Shiro’s cock down his throat. It sends arousal shooting through Shiro again. Keith smirks at him. “Definitely revisiting all of this again sometime. But really, a position  _ directly under _ you? Did you consider telling me about the hands-on training too?”

Shiro flushes.

Adam cackles.

Keith reaches out and pats Shiro’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Shiro says from behind his hands.

“We’ll work on your dialogue,” Adam promises. “It was good, just a little cheesy.”

“Still hot,” Keith assures him. “Absolutely want to be directly under you in the near future, sir.”

Shiro whines and lets his boys lovingly roast him all the way to the shower.

//

“I’m not ready for vacation to be over,” Keith admits, flopping onto the bed. His hair is loose after their latest shower. It’ll be snarled beyond hope if he doesn’t braid it soon, but he can always convince one of his boys to comb it out for him if that happens.

“Not over yet,” Shiro reminds him from the bathroom.

Adam crawls up the bed and sprawls gracelessly on top of Keith. “Still plenty of time to fuck you into this mattress again.”

“It is a good mattress,” Keith muses. “We should do that now.”

“Means we might have to shower again.”

Keith makes a dissenting noise and kisses Adam, threading his fingers into his hair.

“Come on, fuck me,” Keith says against his lips. “Barely need to open me up at this point.” He stretches, groping under the pillows for wherever they left the lube last time.

Adam reaches down and runs a finger around Keith’s rim, dipping inside slightly. “True,” he concedes.

Keith finds the lube and thrusts it into Adam’s hand. Adam takes it then sets it to the side, ignoring Keith’s protest as he slides down his body. Adam gets Keith’s legs over his shoulders and licks into him.

Keith throws his head back, keening as Adam circles his tongue around his rim. Adam’s so good at this. He’s made Keith come with just his tongue on more than one occasion. There’s almost no build up this time, Adam skips straight to fucking his tongue into Keith’s hole.

“Fuck,” he hears Shiro swear. The bed dips and Keith feels metal fingers graze over his stomach before coming up to play with his chest.

“Please,” Keith begs.

“Please what?” Shiro asks. He pinches a nipple, making Keith gasp.

“Want Adam to fuck me into the mattress,” Keith manages. “He promised.”

Adam hums. “I didn’t, but I’ll still do it.” He rubs a thumb over Keith’s hole then reaches for the lube. “Didn’t realize you were so impatient.”

Keith rolls his eyes. Adam retaliates by thrusting two fingers in at once without waiting for the lube to warm up. He scissors them perfunctorily. Keith wasn’t exaggerating when he said he didn’t need much prep right now.

“In me,” Keith urges.

“Turn over.”

Keith scrambles to obey, working to get his knees under him. Shiro gathers Keith’s loose hair and drapes it over one shoulder. Adam runs a hand down Keith’s spine until he can press his thumb into his hole. Keith arches into it.

Adam slicks up his cock then sinks into Keith. He slides in slowly, making sure Keith feels every inch, only stopping when his hips meet his ass.

Keith bites his lip against the litany of begs and demands that want to escape. The silence means he hears the cap of the lube bottle click again. Adam gasps, grinding even deeper into Keith a second later.

Keith grins into his arms. “Getting in on the fun, Shiro?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Shiro shoots back. His hand floats up to caress Keith’s face before tugging on his hair. Pleasure races down Keith’s spine. “Now, stop worrying about what I’m doing and let Adam fuck you.”

“I’m not stopping him,” Keith retorts.

Adam pulls out a couple of inches and snaps his hips forward brutally, forcing a whimper from Keith’s throat. “Come on baby,” Adam croons. “You asked to be fucked into the mattress.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Keith says.

“Good,” Adam says. He tightens his grip on Keith’s hips and gives another handful of hard thrusts, making Keith’s cock slap up against his own belly with each one. He’s dripping onto the sheets already.

Adam runs a hand up Keith’s torso until it rests against the back of Keith’s neck, keeping his face pressed into the bed. His thrusts have slowed, but he’s still providing force. Keith knows he’s making all kinds of fucked out noises, but he’s beyond caring.

He forgets about what Shiro’s doing until there’s a hitch in Adam’s rhythm. Adam collapses down against Keith for a moment as he presumably adjusts to Shiro inside of him.

“Don’t mess up my pace,” Adam says, breathless now. He pulls himself back up, hand leaving Keith’s neck.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Shiro promises.

There’s the slick, hot sound of kissing. Keith pushes his hips back, wanting more. Adam’s hand comes back to press against Keith.

“Impatient,” he scolds.

Keith rocks back again. “Fuck me,” he demands; goads, really.

Adam is still for a second then starts giving it to Keith, speed and force both. Keith could cry from how good it feels. 

He pictures how it must look, Adam both fucking into him and then fucking back onto Shiro’s cock everytime he pulls back. He groans and gets a hand around his dick. 

It barely takes more than a touch for him to come, pleasure burning through him like a wildfire.

Adam doesn’t stop fucking him. The drag of his cock against his rim, oversensitive in the wake of his orgasm, is almost unbearable.

“Come on, I know you can go again,” Adam croons.

Keith pants into the sheets. The overstimulation feels good. It’s so much.  _ So _ much. It rides the line between pleasure and pain, sending sparks flying through his body. His claws dig into the sheets, threatening to shred them. He keeps his hand around his cock and he’s hard again before too long. 

The rhythm has changed he realizes once he can think again. Shiro’s taken over. He drives into Adam, who fucks into Keith. It’s good, so good. Keith is going to come again, it’ll barely take anything this second time with him already on the edge.

He clenches around Adam, wanting him to come first. Shiro’s fingers brush against Keith’s rim, touching where Keith and Adam are joined.

“Come on, Adam,” Shiro urges. “Come for us, gorgeous.”

Adam obeys with a groan, sinking deep into Keith and letting go. Keith comes a second later. He vaguely feels Shiro thrust a few more times before freezing as well.

They all collapse into a sticky pile, panting and tangled together.

“Well,” Keith says, “I think that definitely qualified as getting fucked into the mattress.”

Adam snorts. “It better have.”

Keith wiggles out from where he’s half under Adam so he can curl into his side instead, escaping his wet spot for the most part. “We’re going to have to shower  _ and _ change the sheets.”

Shiro groans into Adam’s shoulder.

By the time they’ve rinsed off and gotten the bed remade, they’re all fighting back yawns.

Keith spoons up behind Shiro, throwing a leg over his hip and reaching over him to get a hand on Adam. It feels like he can’t bear not to be touching both of them sometimes.

“I’m so glad we got to do this,” he says. “I’m so lucky I get to be here with both of you. I love you both so much I feel like it’s just going to burst out of me sometimes.” He sucks in a breath and presses his forehead to the back of Shiro’s neck. “Thank you for loving me.”

“Can’t believe you’re saying this when I’d have to move to kiss you,” Adam grumbles. He finds Keith’s hand on his hip and tangles their fingers together. “There’s no need to thank us, baby. It’s an honor and a privilege to get to love you, Keith. And you Takashi. I’m glad we got to do this too, to get away just the three of us.”

“You don’t get to make me cry on vacation,” Shiro complains. “I love you both so much and also hate you for beating me to getting to be all sappy. I was saving it for the last day.”

Keith laughs. “We won’t stop you, darling.”

“Good. I have plans. It’ll be good.”

Adam kisses right over his heart. “I’m sure it will be.”

“Love you,” Shiro whispers.

Keith and Adam both answer in kind. They fall asleep entangled in one another, with no plans to ever be separated.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/LionessNapping) if that's your jam!


End file.
